


Aijou/Koi

by Baldenebro



Series: Aijou [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, menção de estupro porém nenhum detalhe gráfico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro
Summary: Não existe amor sem sacrifícios.
Series: Aijou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912606
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aijou significa "amor, afeição"  
> "Ai" é o termo usado para amor de forma geral, então ao dizer "ai shiteru" (eu te amo) pode significar amor de amigo, amor fraternal ou até mesmo romântico  
> "Koi" é o termo usado exclusivamente para amor romântico, com um significado mais forte, seu melhor uso é o direcionando para alguém com quem se quer passar o resto da vida, dizendo então "koi shiteru" (eu te amo)

Naruto havia saído junto de Sakura, Sai e Yamato para uma missão até que simples para o nível ninja deles, e eles já haviam terminado o que tinham de fazer, mas esperariam pelo dia seguinte para voltar à vila. Então, quando a noite começou a cair, Naruto foi sozinho procurar um riacho para que eles pudessem pegar algum peixe e jantar, porém acabou esbarrando com Hidan e Kakuzu.  
Sem ter para onde fugir, até mesmo porque ele jamais fugiria, Naruto entrou em uma luta árdua com os dois, usando quase todo seu chakra e temendo ter de pedir ajuda para Kyuubi, porque, bem, ele não queria morrer ali, muito menos nas mãos da Akatsuki.  
Quando as coisas estavam realmente ruins e Naruto estava a ponto de ter flashbacks de sua vida, jurando que morreria naquele momento, uma quarta pessoa apareceu, agarrando o corpo de Naruto de qualquer jeito e, antes que ele pudesse ter alguma reação, a pessoa mordeu seu lábio inferior com força o bastante para arrancar um pouco de sangue e selou os lábios dela nos dele, sumindo dali com o Uzumaki num piscar de olhos.  
Naruto se viu sobre o galho de uma árvore, sendo prensado contra o tronco da mesma por uma kunoichi de longos cabelos violeta, que não usava bandana, porém vestia o manto preto com nuvens vermelhas da Akatsuki.  
\- Naruto, você não pode se descuidar desse jeito! – [a mulher](https://twitter.com/terribleamanda/status/1302635383856001027) o repreendeu, olhando para os lados, como que tentando certificar-se de que realmente estavam sozinhos ali – mesmo sabendo que estavam próximos de onde os companheiros do jinchuuriki estavam o esperando.  
\- Quem é você e por que me salvou? – Naruto perguntou curioso, sem elevar a voz apenas porque não queria atrair Hidan e Kakuzu para onde estavam.  
\- Tenha mais cuidado. – foi tudo o que Naruto obteve como resposta, apenas tendo tempo de ver que a mulher usava um colar prateado com o símbolo de Konoha como pingente antes que ela sumisse.  
O loiro respirou fundo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido e, sem sucesso, correu para onde seus companheiros o esperavam para contar o ocorrido, então foi decidido que eles voltariam para a Folha naquele momento para reportar a informação à hokage Tsunade o mais rápido possível.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Aishiteru, Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário no fim do capítulo.

Deidara cuspiu a argila mastigada e a jogou ao chão, em direção ao shinobi que agora atacava Itachi. Sua argila já estava em forma de várias aranhas pequenas e estas correram até o inimigo, grudando no tecido da roupa do mesmo e então explodiram, apenas para revelar que o inimigo havia substituído seu corpo por um pedaço de madeira. Itachi e Deidara se entreolharam por um breve momento, já que nenhum dos dois estava esperando que o shinobi que atacavam fosse usar o kawari no jutsu e, então, eles não faziam ideia de onde o inimigo estava naquele momento, já que, ao redor deles, a floresta estava intrigantemente quieta e eles não estavam nem um pouco a fim de sair procurando. Eles sabiam que logo mais, logo menos, o homem voltaria para ataca-los e eles venceriam, de toda forma, decidiram por esperar ali mesmo.

E esse era o ponto positivo de não estarem com Sasori, já que este odiava esperar. Sasori já teria se utilizado de algumas de suas marionetes para encontrar o inimigo e matá-lo, o que ocasionaria em uma discussão entre o mestre das marionetes e Deidara, já que ambos tinham um conceito diferente de arte e o loiro queria mesmo era explodir tudo. E Itachi agradecia mentalmente por estar sozinho ali com quem estava, porque apesar de o companheiro ser um pé no saco com toda aquela história de “a arte é uma explosão”, ao menos ele não falava pelos cotovelos, como Tobi, e não precisaria lidar com Kisame – já que, nos últimos tempos, Itachi e Kisame não estavam se dando tão bem assim.

Não demorou muito para que o Uchiha se irritasse com o loiro, que parecia ter tirado o dia para falar de quem não devia jamais abrir a boca para falar sobre, e logo os dois estavam discutindo e, com isso, baixaram a guarda. No calor da discussão, o inimigo reapareceu e derrubou Itachi, jogando-se nas costas do mesmo. O shinobi estava pronto para deferir um golpe fatal no pescoço do akatsuki mais velho, para acertar em seu fluxo de sangue, mas o shinobi em questão não obteve sucesso, pois antes mesmo que sua kunai triscasse na pele de Itachi, duas mãos o seguraram com força e lançou seu corpo contra uma árvore um pouco afastada.

O shinobi gemeu de dor e se deparou com uma kunoichi de cabelos violeta andando lentamente em sua direção. Ele se levantou, porém antes mesmo que seu corpo estivesse totalmente ereto, ambas as mãos da kunoichi se apoiaram nas laterais de seu rosto, pressionando os dedos em sua nuca depois de deslizar as mãos um pouco para trás e a última coisa que ele ouviu foi a de madeixas violeta sussurrar uma combinação de palavras para um jutsu que ele desconhecia, e então sua cabeça explodiu. O sangue e os pedaços da cabeça apenas não voaram para todos os lados porque aquele jutsu utilizado criava uma bolha de chakra para proteção, que mantinha limpa as mãos da kunoichi e o sangue colidia contra uma parede oval e quase invisível, caindo ao chão em seguida.

Deidara girou os olhos, porque fazia tempo que tudo que viesse dela o irritava. Logo Itachi viu a kunoichi parar em sua frente e estender-lhe a mão, que ele segurou de prontidão, levantando-se do chão com calma e parando em pé em frente a ela.

\- Você não mudou nada. – Itachi falou baixo, fitando os olhos dela e ela deu de ombros, porém sorriu fino em seguida, virando-se de costas e passando a andar na direção contrária.

\- Vamos logo, Pain está nos esperando. – a kunoichi se pronunciou em alto e bom som, sua voz atingindo o tom grave de sempre.

Os três caminharam em silêncio por quase cinco horas, até finalmente chegarem ao esconderijo da Akatsuki, onde Pain abriu espaço para que eles entrassem e logo trancou o esconderijo novamente. Itachi informou ao de cabelos laranja sobre os pergaminhos que haviam conseguido pegar do inimigo – pergaminhos estes que Deidara agora repousava sobre uma mesa – e sobre o fato de que ambos, Deidara e ele, provavelmente estariam mortos naquele momento se não fosse pela kunoichi ter aparecido, já que já estavam naquela batalha há pelo menos duas horas e meia e os dois estavam praticamente esgotados depois de ficarem dias acordados por conta da busca pelos pergaminhos.

Itachi tinha essa mania de apontar tudo de proveitoso que a moça fazia porque ele tinha medo de Pain, ou qualquer outro membro daquela organização, machuca-la. Ele sabia que só estava vivo por causa dela e ele era grato por isso, mesmo que, em todos aqueles anos, nunca houvessem falado sobre as coisas que ocorreram em seus passados.

Mas ele sabia que não precisava ficar preocupado, porque muito embora não conseguisse simplesmente não se preocupar, ele sabia que ela praticamente não atendia missões, pois estava em um nível superior. Ela era uma espécie de vigia, que viajava atrás de algumas duplas da organização, para verificar se eles realmente estavam cumprindo a missão da forma devida e não desviando de seus deveres.

**-**

\- Isso é blasfêmia. Eu não vou deixar de fazer o ritual, então não se intrometa! – Hidan se exaltou, lançando seu ceifador triplo contra o inimigo com toda sua força, porém errando o alvo quando a kunoichi de cabelos violeta o parou ao seu lado e empurrou seu rosto com força, apenas para fazê-lo desequilibrar e cair ao chão, o que arrancou uma risada debochada da de cabelos violeta – Sua vadia, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela girou os olhos, vendo o shinobi inimigo se arrastando no chão, agarrado num fio de esperança de que ele conseguiria escapar.

\- Pain disse: “sem demora”. – ela respondeu de forma séria, andando com calma até o ninja que estava a poucos metros distantes, deferindo então um golpe rápido com sua kunai e o matando.

\- Jashin irá te castigar, sabia? – Hidan questionou, demonstrando o quão ofendido estava por nunca conseguir fazer seus sacrifícios ou qualquer parte do ritual Jashin quando a kunoichi estava por perto.

\- Quando você for pro inferno, diga ao seu deus que o mandei se foder, uh. – proferiu de forma simples, arrancando uma risada de Itachi e então Kakuzu segurou Hidan, para que ele não partisse pra cima da mulher.

\- Eu juro que um dia te mato!

\- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. – a kunoichi desdenhou, arrancando três pergaminhos da bolsa do ninja que já estava morto, fazendo o hiraishin no jutsu para encontrar com Pain no local designado para a entrega do que ele havia pedido.

**-**

\- Você tem ficado muito quieta ultimamente, senpai. – Tobi comentou baixo, se sentando na rocha, bem ao lado da kunoichi e a mesma apenas suspirou, sem deixar de fitar o céu estrelado. – Ah, senpai, o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu tenho matado muitos shinobis ultimamente, Tobi. E você sabe, eu não gosto disso. – ela respondeu séria, brincando com as pontas dos dedos em sua kunai, que já estava em mãos.

\- Mas você precisou proteger seus companheiros, não foi, senpai? – Tobi perguntou curioso, mas ainda assim tentando justificar as ações da mulher, que fechou os olhos com calma.

\- Hidan não é meu companheiro, e ele nem ao menos estava em perigo quando matei aquele shinobi em nossa última missão.

\- Ah. Mas senpai, ele iria ser torturado pelo Hidan-san naquele ritual jashin se você não o tivesse parado, além do mais, ele teria agonizado em dor até morrer se você houvesse simplesmente o deixado vivo depois de ter impedido o ritual.

\- Isso é verdade, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho matado muitas pessoas nos últimos tempos, e eu não gosto disso.

\- Mas, Thy... – a kunoichi se levantou, fazendo Tobi se calar por um momento. – A senpai não comete erros. – ela riu, só então notando que Tobi sempre agia como se ela fosse a melhor de todos os ninjas, como se ela fosse a maior de todas as inspirações. Era como se ele fosse uma criança e visse nela uma tutora.

\- Sabe, Tobi, eu estive pensando em trocar minha dupla para a próxima missão. Não que eu não goste de viajar com meu irmão, só que eu realmente gostaria de te ter ao meu lado da próxima vez, uh. – a kunoichi comentou de forma simples, já virando as costas para sair dali e então andar de encontro para a entrada do esconderijo, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver Tobi se levantando da rocha num pulo.

\- Você está falando sério, senpai? Tobi vai viajar com a senpai? – a excitação de Tobi estava explicita na forma animada e quase estridente em que ele falava, apressando seus passos para alcançar a de cabelos violeta.

\- Claro, Tobi. Afinal, Tobi é um bom garoto, certo?

**-**

Pain havia passado mais uma missão para os membros que já haviam voltado com os pergaminhos da missão anterior. Como na maioria das vezes, não havia um local específico para ir, era mais como “vocês dois vão para o norte do país do fogo, em algum lugar vocês encontrarão o que foi pedido”, então Zetsu havia entrado em uma discussão consigo mesmo há mais de meia hora, o que havia atrapalhado Pain a explicar um pouco das coordenadas que ele tinha conhecimento de para onde a kunoichi de cabelos violeta deveria ir com Tobi, Itachi com Deidara e Hidan com Kakuzu, já que Zetsu iria sozinho mesmo. No entanto, a kunoichi não quis esperar, ela já sabia para que lado deveria ir, então ela partiu junto de Tobi para onde deveria ir à procura de mais alguns pergaminhos.

Ela não fazia ideia de o que eles fariam com todos aqueles pergaminhos, mas ela também não se importava, porque sabia que era mais alguma coisa relacionada à “dominação do mundo”, já que este era o objetivo final da organização. Ela também sabia que só estava ali por ser, além de uma ótima ninja para batalhas, uma incrível ninja médica, então eles poderiam usufruir de seus conhecimentos medicinais para consertar alguma merda feita em lutas árduas, o que raramente acontecia, já que ela era praticamente impossível de lidar com quem não fosse Itachi e Tobi, então ela realmente apenas ajudava nessa parte nas horas mais extremas.

Itachi partiu pouco tempo depois com Deidara e, quando a noite caiu, Kakuzu partiu com Hidan, porque Zetsu partiria quando Sasori e Kisame voltassem.

Kakuzu passou a madrugada toda discutindo com Hidan, prometendo que ainda o mataria, já que não aguentava mais as provocações do rapaz, mas ele bem sabia que era praticamente impossível de mata-lo, então tudo o que ele podia fazer, para dar o troco por toda aquela falação desnecessária do rapaz, era encontrar caminhos cheios de escadas e qualquer coisa do tipo que fosse realmente cansativo, porque Hidan odiava subir escadas e sempre acabava ficando um pouco para trás, pois ficava reclamando o tempo todo, de degrau a degrau.

Hidan estava entediado e já havia tentado de tudo para que suas provocações a Kakuzu resultasse em uma luta. Ele queria ver sangue e sentir o cheiro do líquido vermelho, afinal, nenhum dos dois morreria assim tão facilmente e seria uma luta apenas para animar aquela viagem chata e que já durava dois dias. Como Kakuzu estava realmente irritado, Hidan resolveu ficar calado, só que ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria bom trocar de parceiro. Ele não suportaria ficar perto de Tobi porque o achava muito irritante. Ele também não se dava bem com a última integrante a entrar na organização, ou com Deidara, ou Zetsu, ou Itachi... Bom, ele realmente só conseguia lidar com Kakuzu, no fim das contas, então ele se conteve apenas em tentar imaginar em como estava sendo a viagem da kunoichi que tanto o irritava, com Tobi e, principalmente, de Itachi com Deidara, afinal, Itachi estava lançando olhares tortos para Deidara desde que descobriu que o loiro e a de madeixas violetas estavam se atracando às escondidas e, desde que soube que eles não tinham mais nada porque ela não queria, e mesmo assim o mais novo ficava no pé dela, bem, Itachi parecia matar Deidara das formas mais cruéis apenas com olhares.

\- Naruto!!!

Kakuzu e Hidan se entreolharam, subindo rapidamente nas árvores para poder ver quem era que estava gritando no meio da floresta, afinal, apenas ninjas passavam por ali e eles estavam então atrapalhando seus caminhos. Logo eles viram uma kunoichi de cabelos rosa e dois shinobis, sendo um loiro e um de cabelos negros. Ambos tinham certeza de já ter cruzado com aqueles três em algum momento e que o loiro era o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

\- Sakura-chan... Por que você me bateu dessa vez? – Naruto perguntou ofendido, esfregando uma mão na cabeça, bem na área em que a amiga havia lhe deferido o golpe e, como sempre, estava doendo muito.

\- Você não pode sair correndo na nossa frente como se ainda tivesse doze anos, Naruto! Só porque não há inimigos a vista, não quer dizer que não devemos trabalhar em equipe. – Sakura respondeu séria, repreendendo o amigo. Sai riu e logo Kakashi e Yamato os alcançaram.

\- Sabe, Sakura, ficar gritando também não ajuda muito. – Kakashi disse simples, agora parado próximo a seus companheiros.

\- Kakashi-sensei, você sabe, não é? – Naruto perguntou baixo e o de cabelo prateado apenas assentiu, logo sacando duas kunais e se defendendo de algumas shurikens que haviam sido lançadas em sua direção, assim como os outros tiveram de desviar das que haviam sido lançadas na direção deles.

\- Mas olha se não é filhote do Canino Branco... – Hidan disse risonho, saltando da árvore junto de Kakuzu e parando em frente aos ninjas de Konoha, em uma distância considerável. – Jashin ficará muito orgulhoso dos rituais que farei hoje. – o shinobi disse alto, rindo exageradamente em seguida.

\- Só não exagera com o do sharingan, ele deve valer um bom dinheiro. – Kakuzu proferiu na mesma calma de sempre, pronto para utilizar seu primeiro jutsu, porém foi interrompido por Hidan, que esticou seu ceifador triplo na frente do parceiro.

\- Deixa isso comigo. – e Kakuzu apenas deu de ombros, se afastando um pouco para poder recostar contra uma árvore e poder assistir à luta que se iniciaria.

Hidan, no entanto, não teve tempo de falar de seu deus Jashin, como sempre fazia, já que Naruto utilizou o tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu para ataca-lo de frente e, apesar de ter acertado alguns socos no shinobi da Akatsuki, ele mal parecia ter sido arranhado e havia derrotado seus bunshins com facilidade, assim como desviou rapidamente dos pedaços grandes e grossos de madeira que Yamato havia lançado em sua direção e do soco de Sakura. E desviar dos ataques de Kakashi, junto das serpentes de tinta de Sai, estava sendo um pouco mais dificultoso do que Hidan imaginava, então, mesmo levando alguns cortes superficiais, ele estava se saindo bem.

Hidan acertou um golpe poderoso contra o pescoço de Kakashi, o vendo sumir. Tudo o que Hidan foi capaz de fazer, como reação, foi gritar: “bunshin, hm?”, e quando ele se virou para matar as criaturas de tinta, tomou uma joelhada no meio das costas, voando contra uma árvore. Naruto não perdeu tempo e, com a ajuda de Sakura, lançou várias shurikens contra o inimigo, acertando quase todas no mesmo, que levantou do chão poucos segundos depois, já retirando uma espécie de lança cumprida da parte de trás de seu manto e correndo contra Kakashi, gritando sobre como Jashin não os perdoaria por aquilo e pronto para acertar a ponta da lança no estômago de Kakashi.

Um grito alto de dor ecoou pela floresta e o barulho do corpo atingido colidindo contra uma árvore também soou alto. O ninja que acertou o golpe riu nasalmente, ajeitando seu chapéu de palha e sorrindo de canto, mesmo que seu sorriso não pudesse ser claramente visto.

Kakashi e os outros shinobis de Konoha ficaram sem reação, vendo o terceiro membro da Akatsuki que havia acabado de aparecer e salvado o prateado do ataque, apenas ali, parado e sendo observado pelos olhos atentos de Kakuzu.

\- Sua vadia, qual o seu problema com a minha cara?! – Hidan gritou, levantando do chão com certa dificuldade e foi mais que evidente a raiva que tomou conta do rapaz ao que o terceiro Akatsuki riu debochadamente.

\- Eu apenas não gosto dela.

\- Isso não quer dizer que você pode chutar a minha cara! – Hidan gritou novamente e dessa vez ele a viu dar de ombros. – Eu juro que ainda mato você. – ele resmungou e ela deu de ombros novamente.

\- Que seja, Hidan. Mas eles não são nossa missão, então volte para seu caminho. – ela proferiu de forma realmente séria, sua voz saindo um pouco mais grossa que o normal, apontando em seguida para o lado que Kakuzu e ele deveriam estar seguindo.

\- Senpai é realmente forte. – Tobi apareceu andando com calma, falando de forma animada e parando ao lado da kunoichi que o acompanhava.

Kakashi respirou fundo, levantando sua bandana apenas por precaução, e tentou encontrar uma forma segura de sair dali com seus companheiros, afinal, já era difícil uma luta com dois akatsukis, com quatro seria terrivelmente pior. Mas o vento bateu em sua direção e seus olhos se arregalaram. “Esse cheiro...”, ele pensou, arregalando seus olhos, sentindo a palma de suas mãos suarem apenas com o que aquele cheiro o havia lembrado. Mas não podia ser, não havia modos.

\- Não basta trata-la como “a sem defeitos”, agora você a tem como senpai? – Kakuzu perguntou indignado, mas se calou ao que notou o olhar que recebeu da kunoichi. - Tanto faz, se não vamos conseguir dinheiro aqui, é melhor não desviar do foco da missão...

\- Quem se importa com missão quando se tem o Jinchuuriki das nove caudas bem na nossa frente? – Deidara disse alto, tão repentinamente quanto sua aparição, lançando vários explosivos contra Naruto, que desviou e acabou indo parar atrás de Kakashi, que ainda estava atrás da Kunoichi.

Deidara lançou dessa vez uma quantidade ainda maior de explosivos e a kunoichi teve de agir, arrancando seu manto com rapidez e o girando na frente de seu corpo de modo a formar um escudo circular, ativando uma grande quantidade de chakra no tecido ao mesmo tempo em que ativou seu sharingan, formando uma fina camada de chakra roxo em volta do tecido, que serviu de defesa para as extensas explosões.

Ela teve de virar o rosto para trás, para que nenhum resquício da argila explosiva chegasse a entrar em seus olhos e acabasse por destruir seu jutsu de defesa, seu chapéu já havia voado para longe na primeira leva de explosivos e então seus olhos se conectaram aos de Kakashi.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram intensos, os de Kakashi presos involuntariamente nos avermelhados da kunoichi. Por um momento, Kakashi conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos dela, apenas para fitar os traços do rosto feminino, e aquelas cicatrizes marcantes que deveriam abater a beleza daquele rosto pálido. Kakashi sabia que seu coração ainda batia, muito embora a sensação não fosse essa, principalmente quando ele notou a mulher medir o seu corpo com o olhar, como que tentando verificar o que havia mudado desde a última vez em que se viram.

\- Thyra? – Kakashi perguntou baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse ali. “Mas ela morreu há muitos anos...”.

Kakashi não teve mais tempo de pensar naquilo, porque mais um akatsuki apareceu, e, enquanto ele e seus companheiros se esquivavam de um possível ataque, ele viu o shinobi envolvendo os braços em volta do corpo da kunoichi e jogando o corpo de ambos para longe, e só então notou que ele estava protegendo a de cabelos violeta de mais um ataque de explosivos, que dessa vez eram maiores e ainda mais potentes em suas explosões, até destruindo algumas árvores que estavam próximas, mas, felizmente, não acertando ele e nem seus companheiros.

\- Você está bem? – o akatsuki perguntou, sem se importar com seu chapéu que havia voado longe, apenas se preocupando em ajudar a mulher a se levantar.

Kakashi reconheceu Itachi rapidamente, assim como Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Yamato, mas nenhum deles teve tempo de pensar em fazer alguma coisa, pois a kunoichi de cabelos violeta empurrou o Uchiha, correndo até Deidara e trocando alguns golpes com o mesmo, mas rapidamente encostando seu dedo médio e indicador da mão direita no centro do peitoral do loiro e o fazendo sofrer uma descarga de chakra roxo, o que o fez cair no chão de imediato e, mesmo sem ter mais o contato dos dedos da mulher, seu corpo ainda sofria leves descargas.

\- O que acontece se ele morrer? – Tobi perguntou calmo, recolhendo o manto e o chapéu da kunoichi do chão, andando até ela para entregar seus pertences.

\- A morte dele não interfere na nossa missão. – a kunoichi respondeu simples, ajeitando seu colar e vestindo seu manto em seguida, andando para a direção correta de seu percurso e ajeitando seu chapéu de palha, sendo seguida por Tobi assim que os outros membros da organização foram para seus caminhos, sendo que agora Itachi tinha de carregar o corpo de Deidara para o esconderijo da Akatsuki e não mais prosseguir com sua missão, porque o rapaz ainda não havia morrido.

**-**

Três semanas haviam se passado e só então todos voltaram de sua missão. Deidara já estava quase que totalmente recuperado do ataque que havia levado da companheira de organização e ex-namorada, e agora todos estavam reunidos, recebendo instruções sobre como seriam suas próximas missões, mesmo que, nos próximos dias, eles pudessem descansar um pouco, já que seis deles terem sido vistos por ninjas de Konoha, bem no meio da floresta principal, deixaria seus atos em risco por um curto prazo.

\- Se essa vagabunda se importasse mais com os propósitos dessa organização, teríamos pego todos os pergaminhos há duas semanas atrás. – Deidara resmungou ao lado de Pain, e o mesmo não deu ouvidos.

\- Eu não me importo com essa organização, assim como você não consegue entender o foco das suas missões. A diferença entre você e eu é que eu tenho responsabilidade com as coisas. – ela o respondeu com um leve tom provocativo, virando as costas para ir até seus aposentos, tendo tempo de ver o loiro ficar ainda mais puto com a situação.

Ela já não aguentava mais ter de lidar com o mais novo, que, quando não estava fazendo escândalo desnecessário na frente dos outros, a perseguia e implorava por atenção, como se chorar pelos cantos fosse fazê-la amá-lo – o que, na verdade, nunca aconteceria. Primeiro que Deidara era arrogante demais para que ela caísse em suas graças e porque, bem, o coração dela já pertencia a alguém.

Não demorou para que ela entrasse em seu projeto de quarto, sendo logo seguida por Itachi, que se sentou ao seu lado na cama, segurando em sua mão com ternura e entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Eu espero que você não me deixe. – Itachi disse baixo, levando sua mão livre para ajeitar uma mecha de cabelo violeta da companheira, que atrapalhava sua visão dos traços bem feitos.

\- Você sabe que eu jamais seria capaz de ficar longe, não é? – ela perguntou receosa, porque realmente tinha medo de que ele duvidasse de seus sentimentos e ela sorriu ao vê-lo manear a cabeça positivamente, sussurrando “aishiteru” e depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça em seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:
> 
> Shinobi = ninja  
> Kawari no jutsu = técnica de substituição do corpo  
> Kunoichi = ninja mulher  
> Hiraishin no jutsu = técnica do deus trovão voador (técnica criada pelo segundo hokage, Tobirama Senju, que permite ao usuário se transportar para um determinado local previamente marcado de forma instantânea)  
> Senpai = título honorífico que significa mentor/mestre  
> San = título honorífico usado para referir-se a alguém de mesma hierarquia, quer etária, quer profissional  
> Jinchuuriki = pessoa que possui um bijuu (espírito de monstro) selado em seu corpo  
> Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu = técnica múltiplos clones da sombra  
> Bunshin(s) = clone(s)


	3. Capítulo 2 - Konoha em alerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário no final do capítulo.

\- Um akatsuki salvar vocês de um ataque de outro akatsuki não faz nenhum sentido, mesmo que vocês não fossem a missão deles. – Tsunade disse séria, mais para tentar entender tudo o que Yamato e o Time Kakashi haviam acabado de lhe explicar com detalhes.

E realmente não fazia sentido algum porque, bem, era a Akatsuki, uma das organizações mais perigosas do mundo, e Naruto estava ali. Não importava qual era a missão inicial deles, não fazia sentido algum proteger um jinchuuriki, já que todos sabiam que a Akatsuki estava sim atrás dos bijuus.

\- Hm, Tsunade-sama... – Naruto a chamou de forma baixa, ganhando para si a atenção de todos ali. – Essa kunoichi da Akatsuki é a mesma que me salvou daqueles outros dois akatsukis no ano passado. Eu a reconheci porque ela ainda não usa bandana alguma, mas usa um colar prata com o símbolo da nossa vila. E eu consegui dar uma boa olhada no rosto dela. É ela mesmo, não tenho dúvidas.

\- Por que ela te salvaria duas vezes, Naruto? – a hokage questionou, não que ela achasse que Naruto saberia a resposta, mas era algo que todos ali estavam se perguntando.

\- Tsunade-sama, quando nos informaram sobre o incidente da morte da Thyra, havia provas? – Kakashi perguntou de repente, reafirmar suas memórias, cortando a resposta que Naruto parecia ter para a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita, numa tentativa de reafirmar suas memórias.

\- Thyra? – Naruto perguntou baixo, dividindo seu olhar entre Kakashi e Tsunade.

\- Quem é essa Thyra, Tsunade-sama? – Sakura perguntou baixo, juntando as mãos e se sentindo preocupada por algum motivo que ela não sabia qual era.

\- Ela era da Anbu, não era? – Sai perguntou e ambos, Yamato e Kakashi assentiram.

\- Thyra foi uma kunoichi muito valiosa para nossa vila. – Tsunade respondeu simples, respirando fundo em seguida. – E Kakashi, Danzo trouxe o manto preto dela como prova, já que ele viu vários shinobis levando o corpo dela.

\- Então foi a Akatsuki que roubou o corpo dela. – Yamato afirmou com toda sua certeza e Tsunade arregalou os olhos.

\- Kakashi, você... – Kakashi assentiu para a hokage, passando a olhar por através da janela para o céu azul e límpido.

\- Não há dúvidas de que era o corpo da Thyra. E o pior, seja lá quem é que esteja controlando o corpo dela, conseguiu utilizar a técnica de chakra roxo. – Tsunade se recostou em sua cadeira, levando ambas as mãos para seu rosto de forma a tampar a própria face, apoiando, no momento seguinte, seus cotovelos sobre sua mesa.

**-**

\- Kakashi-sensei está muito estranho desde que aquela tal de Thyra apareceu. – Naruto resmungou, começando a comer do ramen de seu copo plástico e grande, firmando seu pé no chão depois de se sentar no banco, ao lado de Sakura e Sai.

\- Bom, se ela era importante pra vila, quer dizer que é perigoso a Akatsuki estar em posse do corpo dela, principalmente se eles conseguem utilizar alguma técnica que ela criou. – a kunoichi de cabelos rosa proferiu, se lembrando de como Kakashi parecia abatido desde então.

\- Eu fiz uma pesquisa e descobri que ela era realmente forte. Ela recebia as missões mais importantes para sua equipe, e da Anbu também. E parece que ela era da equipe do Kakashi. – Sai disse calmo, observando a forma como Sakura e Naruto pareciam preocupados, mais com o sensei deles do que com o fato de uma grande ninja de sua vila ter tido seu corpo roubado pela Akatsuki.

\- Então nós devemos ir recuperar o corpo dela! – Naruto disse depois de um longo período em silêncio, após ter terminado sua refeição. – Se ela era importante para a vila e era companheira do Kakashi-sensei, nós temos de recuperar o corpo dela e preservar os segredos da vila! – agora ele estava realmente sério e determinado, tendo até se levantado do banco e começado a andar na direção oposta a que haviam feito para chegar ali.

\- Naruto, aonde você vai? – Sakura perguntou assim que o amigo começou a se afastar, já se levantando para ir atrás dele.

\- Vou dizer para a vovó Tsunade que nós vamos recuperar o corpo dessa tal de Thyra!

**-**

Yamato se aproximou com calma, já que havia cansado de observar Kakashi de longe. O prateado não estava vestindo o colete que usava em missões, assim como o mais novo não usava o seu no momento, mas vestia apenas uma regata preta, junto de uma calça na mesma cor e sua máscara, descalço na pequena varanda de sua casa.

Yamato saltou do galho de uma árvore para o telhado da casa e, em seguida, para a varanda, ao lado de Kakashi, que não pareceu se incomodar com a presença do homem, como se nem ao menos o houvesse notado chegar.

\- Você nem pensava mais nela, por que isso agora? – Yamato perguntou preocupado, mantendo uma pequena distância do companheiro que tanto respeitava.

\- Eu nunca deixei de pensar, eu só havia me acostumado com a morte dela. – a resposta veio em tom baixo, porém sério.

\- Eu sei que as informações no corpo dela são realmente importantes, mas nós não precisamos ir atrás agora. Tsunade e eu estivemos conversando nos últimos dois dias e a gente acredita que seja melhor esperar um pouco, ou enviar outra equipe para recuperar o corpo e não correr o perigo de recolherem as informações. Além do mais...

\- Não, Tenzou. Isso é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. – Kakashi cortou Yamato e agora sua voz saíra na altura de sempre. E mesmo que o mais velho sempre usasse aquela máscara, Yamato podia ver o quanto ele estava abatido. – Eu só preciso de mais um ou dois dias...

Assim que Yamato saiu, o Hatake entrou em seu quarto, sem se esquecer de fechar a porta de vidro da varanda, se jogando na cama em seguida. Ele não estava usando sua bandana, mas mesmo assim mantinha seu olho esquerdo fechado, para não gastar muito chakra com o sharingan.

Ele simplesmente esticou o braço para o lado do criado mudo, abrindo a pequena gaveta e, sem olhar, retirou uma foto que ele guardava ali. Na fotografia estava ele, Thyra e Minato, juntos. A mesma havia sido tirada no dia em que Minato foi nomeado hokage, antes de saírem para comemorar o fato de que seu sensei agora era o líder da vila, porque eles acreditavam que Minato era o cara certo para o cargo.

_Kakashi relaxou contra o assento da churrascaria, esticando o braço pelas costas do grande e largo banco - que mais parecia um sofá - vermelho, tomando cuidado para que seu braço não escorregasse e acabasse por ser apoiado nos ombros de sua companheira de equipe, enquanto prestava atenção na história que Minato contava a eles naquele momento._

_Minato encerrou sua história rapidamente, já que só queria mesmo compartilhar com seus ex-alunos mais uma de suas experiências em luta, já que ambos tinham grande potencial e o tinha como mestre._

_\- Suas histórias ajudaram muito, sabe? Eu acredito que se não fosse por elas, eu jamais teria conseguido me sair bem em nenhuma missão de lá. - a kunoichi de cabelos violeta confessou, virando o rosto para o lado o oposto que seu mestre, que agora era o quarto hokage, estava apenas para poder ajeitar a máscara e a bandana de Kakashi._

_A situação seria um pouco encabuladora se os dois não fossem tão próximos, já que geralmente companheiros de equipe eram nada mais do que companheiros de equipe – e mesmo quando eram amigos, não havia realmente intimidade o suficiente para sentarem-se tão próximos quanto Kakashi e Thyra o fazia._

_\- Você é muito modesta, Thyra. – Minato disse sério, porém com um sorriso calmo no rosto, admirando a amizade dos dois a sua frente. – Você é uma ninja realmente forte e sabe que não precisaria de nada do que faço para chegar aonde chegou._

_\- É o que te torna uma Uchiha. – Kakashi comentou, mal tendo tempo de esquivar da mão espalmada em seu rosto que recebeu em seguida._

_\- Não é o sharingan que faz de mim quem eu sou, idiota! – Thyra se fez de ofendida, empurrando com delicadeza o rosto do companheiro para o lado contrário. – Até porque o meu ainda não despertou. – ela resmungou respirando fundo, voltando sua atenção para Minato. – Sensei, agora que o senhor é o hokage, Kakashi e eu iremos sozinhos para as missões de equipe? – a kunoichi perguntou curiosa, apenas voltando sua mão para a mesa quando Kakashi tirou a mão da garota de seu rosto._

_Kakashi não prestou atenção no resto da conversa até o pedido deles chegar até a mesa, porque ele estava ocupado demais vendo a admiração por Minato brilhar nos olhos de Thyra. Ela realmente era uma ninja incrível, muito mais forte do que muitos ninjas que estavam classificados como superiores a ela, principalmente por ela ser tão nova, mas, ainda sim, ela era realmente humilde e modesta._

_Mas o que Kakashi não podia negar é que, mesmo eles sendo grandes companheiros de equipe, e agora também de pelotão na Anbu, e mesmo sendo grandes amigos, às vezes ela era um grande pé no saco. Talvez por ser sete anos mais nova, ou talvez porque ela apenas o era._

Kakashi passou longos minutos observando a fotografia, tentando entender como que as coisas chegaram naquele ponto: uma ninja tão habilidosa sendo derrotada e tendo seu corpo levado embora pela Akatsuki. É claro que para isso ter acontecido ela deveria ter sido emboscada e enfrentado no mínimo três deles, mas o problema mesmo era o quanto ela deveria ter sofrido, já que, aparentemente, os caras da Akatsuki gostavam mesmo de matar as pessoas de forma dolorosa.

Quando Danzo informou Sarutobi, o hokage da época, sobre a morte de Thyra, houve uma pequena paralisação até em aulas da Academia Ninja. Mesmo que Thyra não tivesse contato com todos da vila, todos a conheciam, assim como todos conheciam Kakashi, Minato e outros ninjas de suma importância para a vila.

Kakashi era, de longe, o mais afetado, afinal, seus pais morreram cedo e Thyra ainda era muito nova quando morreu, e como ele estava tão acostumado a sempre a cobrir nas missões, se preocupando com ela como um pai se preocupa com um filho recém-nascido, ele teve de ficar afastado de missões por quase três semanas. E o pior era agora ter de ver inimigos, como a Akatsuki, se apoderando do corpo e dos poderes da kunoichi, que fez tudo o que podia para não haver perturbações na paz de Konoha.

**-**

Shizune recolheu alguns papéis já assinados da mesa de Tsunade, desistindo de guardar para si o que estava lhe atormentando há algumas horas.

\- Tsunade-sama, já faz quatro dias que o Time Kakashi voltou da missão e, desde a entrega do relatório, o Kakashi não sai da casa dele. Não seria bom a senhora ir até lá? – ela perguntou com cautela, vendo a hokage respirar fundo, assinando o último papel da pequena pilha de documentos que restava em sua mesa.

\- Sabe, Shizune, você não é a única que acredita ser melhor para o Kakashi que ele não fique trancado sozinho dentro de casa, mas, aparentemente, esse é o jeito que ele encontrou de lidar com a informação. Thyra, apesar da pouca idade, era uma ninja muito importante para nossa vila, e a morte dela causou um impacto muito grande na vida de algumas pessoas, principalmente nas dos Uchihas. O Kakashi ficou afastado por um tempo, porque, assim como o Itachi, ele era muito próximo da Thyra e aquilo o perturbou. Saber que roubaram o corpo dela e que o estão manipulando e usando a imagem e os poderes dela é algo inaceitável, mesmo que ela não fosse uma ninja importante para nós. – a hokage se levantou de sua cadeira e deu poucos passos em direção à janela, até parar ali e poder fitar o céu limpo e bonito do dia que demorava a passar. – Kakashi era uma das poucas e mais próximas pessoas a Thyra, ele precisa desse isolamento pra pôr a cabeça no lugar e não estragar nada.

\- Mas Tsunade-sama, precisamos recuperar o corpo da Thyra o mais rápido possível. É necessário encaminhar outra equipe para...

\- Não, Shizune. Eu conheço o Kakashi o suficiente para saber que ele se vê na obrigação de fazer parte dessa missão, principalmente pelo fato de Itachi ser um ninja desertor e ser membro da Akatsuki. Nós não sabemos o que eles já conseguiram de informação, mas esperar mais dois dias não muda coisa alguma. Eu sei que o Kakashi quer ir nessa missão por motivos pessoais, mesmo que eu não saiba exatamente quais são esses motivos. A única coisa que eu sei é que Thyra era aluna do Minato, assim como Kakashi, e que os dois eram muito próximos, provavelmente como irmãos. Kakashi talvez seja o único que consiga completar essa missão, já que ele conheceu os poderes da Thyra e os jutsus que ela criou.

\- A senhora deveria ir vê-lo, de toda forma... – Shizune disse fraca, recolhendo os últimos papéis e saindo da sala, deixando uma Tsunade pensativa para trás.

O silêncio absoluto havia se instaurado na sala e, mesmo sozinha, a Senju estava constrangida. A situação era complicada, ela sabia que precisavam recuperar o corpo de Thyra o mais rápido possível, mas também sabia que o corpo deveria ser recuperado inteiro, sem danificações. E apesar de saber da importância que a kunoichi teve, sendo membro da Anbu, sempre indo para missões junto de Itachi e Kakashi, sendo também pupila de Minato, ela desconhecia os reais poderes dela, e não havia registros sobre.

Tudo o que Tsunade sabia sobre a kunoichi era o que quase todos da vila sabiam, então não era fácil se prevenir de muita coisa. E esse era o único motivo de Tsunade designar aquela missão ao Time Kakashi, porque ela sabia que os únicos que realmente já haviam trabalhado com a kunoichi e ela podia confiar era Yamato e, principalmente, Kakashi – que passou alguns anos na mesma equipe e pelotão Anbu com a kunoichi.

Tsunade também sabia que seria crucial enviar ao menos mais um grupo pequeno com eles para tal missão, mas ela não poderia resolver essa escolha sozinha. Então ela suspirou profundamente da forma mais demorada que conseguiu e saiu de sua sala.

Tsunade andou por uns bons vinte minutos pela vila, até o momento em que finalmente chegou onde queria. Ela bateu na porta e demorou um pouco, mas a mesma foi aberta, e em seguida ela foi convidada a entrar, sendo deixada para trás, então ela mesma fechou a porta.

O shinobi se sentou em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa e a hokage se sentou na cadeira da outra ponta, mas como a mesa era quadrada e pequena, eles não estavam realmente distantes um do outro. Ela o encarou em silêncio por um pequeno momento, sem saber por onde começar, porque havia muita coisa a ser tratada ali.

\- Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo, mas eu não posso segurar a situação por mais do que já segurei. Se você não for para essa missão em no máximo dois dias, eu terei de mandar outro pelotão e arriscar tudo. Eu não quero que o Danzo saiba do que está acontecendo, então é necessário começar a agir o quanto antes. – Kakashi respirou fundo, sem se preocupar em olhar para a mulher a sua frente, apenas fitando a madeira da mesa. – Assim que eu voltar para minha sala, irei chamar Naruto, Sai, Yamato e Sakura para designar essa missão a eles. Se você for, nossas chances de sucesso são positivas. Eu não acredito que possamos conseguir algo sem você nessa missão. E mesmo que você vá, eu preciso que me ajude a selecionar mais um time pequeno para ir com vocês, porque a Akatsuki provavelmente está em alerta agora.

\- Tsunade-sama... Eu entendo a gravidade da situação e também acredito que o Danzo não deva saber do que está acontecendo. Mas eu não entendo porque fomos salvos por ela se não existe ela, é apenas o corpo dela sendo controlado. – Tsunade notou facilmente a frustração do amigo, mas ela também não entendia porque eles haviam sido salvos.

\- Talvez eles realmente estivessem com pressa. Não seria a primeira vez que a Akatsuki abandona uma luta, dizendo que tem algo mais importante para fazer. De toda forma, nós devemos ficar satisfeitos, porque se não fosse isso, vocês com certeza não teriam sobrevivido.

\- Quando chama-los à sua sala para passar a missão, chame também o Kiba. Eu acredito que ele possa ser útil.

-

\- Vocês entenderam? – Tsunade perguntou séria, dividindo o foco de seu olhar entre os ninjas a sua frente, vendo-os assentir. – Se aprontem, Kakashi irá chamá-los para sair da vila ainda hoje. Só quero lembrá-los que essa é uma missão ultra secreta, então não falem sobre isso com ninguém, nem seus pais, nem suas sombras, estamos entendidos? – agora a hokage praticamente gritava, achando graça ao ver Shizune se encolher de medo ao lado de sua mesa. – Podem ir.

Os ninjas convocados, além do Time Kakashi, foram Kiba, Shino e Neji, e eles logo foram para suas casas preparar o que seria necessário levar para a missão, levando em consideração que eles não sabiam exatamente para onde estavam indo, e antes de anoitecer eles já haviam encontrado com Kakashi no portão da entrada principal da vila, não se demorando a começar a se distanciar de sua vila natal.

\- Kakashi-sensei, nós não sabemos como ela é e nem como é o cheiro dela. Se nós chegarmos a nos separar mais pra frente pra agilizar a localização, como vamos saber quem ela é? – Kiba perguntou preocupado, andando calmamente junto de seus companheiros de equipe.

\- Quanto a isso, nós não iremos nos separar. Os membros da Akatsuki já são poderosos sozinhos, mas seja lá quem está controlando o corpo da Thyra, é indescritivelmente poderoso. Não podemos correr riscos nessa missão. Por mais que seja de extrema importância recuperar o corpo dela, é preferível não recuperá-lo a perder qualquer um de nós. – Kakashi respondeu simples, afundando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, acompanhando a velocidade calma de seus companheiros de andarem. – Naruto já a viu duas vezes, enquanto Sai e Sakura apenas uma. Já Yamato e eu chegamos a trabalhar com ela no passado, então não corremos o risco de passar por ela e não reconhecê-la.

\- De toda forma, Kakashi-sensei, seria bom termos uma noção de como ela é. – Neji confessou ao lado de Shino, e logo Naruto começou a descrever a aparência jovial da kunoichi de cabelos violeta e uma cicatriz marcante na bochecha direita.

Yamato sabia tanto quanto Kakashi que aquela era uma missão de risco e, mesmo os ninjas selecionados sendo realmente bons, eles precisariam de ninjas especiais da Anbu para garantir um pouco de segurança naquela missão. Fora o fato de que Naruto era um alvo da Akatsuki, o que apenas aumentava os riscos. Mas ele também sabia que Tsunade não queria que Danzo ou os anciões da vila soubessem sobre o corpo de Thyra estar sendo usado pela Akatsuki, principalmente por temer algo maior do que o “simples” uso do corpo da kunoichi.

O fato então era que apenas eles, que estavam designados a essa missão, Tsunade e Shizune sabiam da mesma, porque nem mesmo os shinobis da Anbu poderiam imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Tsunade e Kakashi não eram os únicos da vila que não confiavam em Danzo. A única coisa que foi avisada a Kakashi e Yamato antes da partida deles, é que Tsunade passaria as informações para Shikamaru porque, na pior das hipóteses, ele seria enviado para reforço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:
> 
> Sensei = professor


	4. Parte 1 - Vínculo Profundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos os títulos de capítulo que, ao invés de "capítulo x", estiver escrito "parte x" é porque toda a narrativa se passa no passado, podendo ser acontecimentos de anos atrás do tempo atual, meses, semanas, dias, ou até mesmo apenas algumas horas antes da última cena apresentada do momento atual em que a estória se passa, podendo também ser uma mistura de todas essas possibilidades.
> 
> Glossário no final do capítulo.

_Itachi piscou os olhos lentamente e os esfregou com um pouco de força, antes de se sentar em sua cama e se espreguiçar. Ele escutou os risinhos de Sasuke outra vez e então ele sorriu, se levantando e indo para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e depois poderia comer algo._

_Logo ele foi até a sala e encontrou duas cabeças, uma pequenina de cabelos pretos e brilho azul, e a outra de cabelos violeta. Ele se aproximou, se sentando ao lado da moça e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, que lhe sorriu em resposta, arrancando em seguida um dinossauro de pelúcia das mãos da criança._

_\- Hey! – Sasuke vociferou, virando de frente para ela e então vendo Itachi ali. Seus olhinhos cresceram e ele correu os três passos que o afastava do irmão. – Nii-san! – o pequeno o abraçou com força, afundando o rosto no tecido de sua camiseta e sendo abraçado de volta._

_\- Cadê a mãe? – Itachi perguntou baixo, brincando com os cabelos de Sasuke, que agora já estava sentado em sua frente e observando a irmã se levantar e ir organizar a pequena bagunça que o mais novo dos três havia feito instantes antes._

_\- Foi na casa da... – ela parou e suspirou, passando a olhar para Itachi. – Eu não sei. Eu só sei que ela disse que iria pra casa de alguém, mas voltava antes do almoço. – e então ela deu de ombros, terminando de ajeitar a pequena bagunça que antes estava ali. Itachi riu do desleixo da irmã e ela girou os olhos dentro das próprias órbitas._

_\- Nós podíamos levar o Sasuke no parque então, afinal, a mãe vai demorar algumas horas ainda. – Itachi sugeriu e Sasuke saiu gritando “vamos pro parque” até chegar a seu quarto depois de os dois mais velhos terem trocado um olhar, deixando seus irmãos rindo na sala._

_Itachi foi até Thyra, abraçando-a da forma que deu já que ela fez de tudo para afastá-lo, até chegou a empurrar o rosto dele para ver se ele desgrudava de si. Mas no fim eles acabaram rindo e foram atrás do pequeno Sasuke, para levá-lo ao parque._

Konan rolou os olhos, saindo dali antes de Deidara começar a discutir outra vez com Sasori, porque eles sempre o faziam. Thyra trocou um olhar com Itachi e em seguida os dois deram as costas para os dois rapazes, saindo do esconderijo e indo para um lago um pouco distante do local. Ambos sentaram próximos e ficaram calados por um bom tempo.

Era difícil eles terem momentos em que podiam ficar totalmente sozinhos, então aproveitaram para ficar em silêncio. Eles nunca haviam brigado e o silêncio não era algo constrangedor ali. Eles apenas se conheciam o suficiente para saber quando realmente era necessário dizer algo ou não, e quando era necessário ficar quieto para que o outro se afundasse em seus próprios pensamentos.

_Itachi terminou de beber seu chá, relaxando o corpo no sofá e passando a fitar a chuva que colidia contra o vidro da janela fechada. Estava tarde e ele sabia que já deveria estar dormindo, mas ele simplesmente não se sentia disposto a sair do sofá naquele momento, mesmo que fosse para deitar na cama e dormir._

_Itachi riu nasalmente, sentindo a cabeça de Thyra colidir suavemente contra seu ombro depois de ter escorregado das costas do sofá. Ele apenas se deu ao trabalho de passar um braço pela cintura dela e puxá-la um pouco mais para si depois de virar seu rosto na direção do dela, vendo-a se aconchegar contra ele. Ela se remexeu um pouco, ajeitando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do shinobi e abraçou o torso do mesmo, que depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de fios azuis._

_Thyra resmungou contra o pescoço do irmão, deixando-o ciente de que ela havia acordado, mas ele não a soltou, então ela apenas respirou fundo, e o deixou apoiar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela podia ser um pouquinho mais velha, mas Itachi sempre assumia essa posição de zelo e proteção para com ela quando estavam sozinhos. Não que ele não se preocupasse com ela no meio de batalhas, mas ele sabia que ela daria conta de qualquer que fosse o problema e quem quer que fosse o inimigo, então sabia que não precisava se desesperar._

\- Eu me pergunto se ele está bem, seja lá onde ele estiver. – Thyra confessou baixo, sentindo Itachi se aproximar mais de si e envolvendo um braço em sua cintura, puxando-a para um meio abraço aconchegante.

\- Tanto quanto você, eu espero que sim. – a resposta veio no mesmo tom da confissão dela, e ambos voltaram ao silêncio anterior.

_Thyra estalou o pescoço, já com o pergaminho em mãos e voltando pelo caminho que tomou para chegar até ali._

_\- Tanta confusão por um jutsu proibido... – ela resmungou indignada, deixando o corpo do inimigo para trás e sendo acompanhada por Itachi._

_\- A senhora ninja excepcional poderia andar mais rápido? – o mais novo perguntou assim que a alcançou, já retirando o pergaminho das mãos femininas, vendo-a rolar os olhos._

_\- Você é um porre às vezes, sabia? – ela resmungou outra vez, vendo-o dar de ombros. – É melhor irmos logo, Kakashi está nos esperando. – Itachi só teve tempo de vociferar um “hey” ofendido quando ela puxou o pergaminho de suas mãos e saiu correndo pelos galhos da árvore, tomando sua frente em voltar para o abrigo onde o companheiro os esperava._

Thyra retirou um saquinho do bolso e Itachi viu o mesmo e seu conteúdo por serem algumas cápsulas coloridas e transparentes. Em seguida a kunoichi retirou uma das pequenas esferas de fraca coloração e fechou a mão que segurava a mesma, sem apertar para não despedaçar o objeto frágil. Ela sentiu seu corpo absorver o chakra do objeto e em seguida seu corpo já não estava tenso.

\- Odeio ver você ainda dependendo disso. – Itachi confessou num fio de voz, vendo a mais velha guardando a bolinha dentro do saquinho e retornando este para seu bolso.

\- Se não fosse por isso eu com certeza já estaria morta. – ela proferiu como se fosse algo qualquer, sem importância alguma, ajeitando seu colar e deitando a cabeça no ombro do homem ao seu lado. – É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã temos outra missão.

_\- Thyra... – Itachi a chamou com calma pela quinta vez, só então ganhando a atenção da mesma. – Você não acha que deveria esperar mais sete anos pra começar a beber, ao invés de fazer isso em todas as suas folgas? – a mais velha deu de ombros, sentando-se em uma rocha e voltando a beber diretamente da garrafa de saquê._

_\- Você sabe que não adianta, porque ela é teimosa. – Kakashi alertou Itachi mais uma vez, se juntando a Thyra na bebedeira._

_\- Kakash-taichou, será que você poderia ajudar ao invés de incentivar? Eu sei que você pode beber desde o ano passado, mas ela ainda precisa esperar quatro anos pra isso. – Itachi choramingou, sentando-se do outro lado da irmã._

_\- Eu sou teimosa, esqueceu? – ela desdenhou, já tomando a garrafa das mãos de Kakashi e voltando a beber com calma._

_\- Não importa o que você faça, o Kakashi sempre te encobre. Depois a gente pergunta se vocês estão namorando e vocês ficam com cara de nojo. – Kakashi esboçou uma expressão de espanto, dizendo que aquilo era exagero, e Thyra contorceu o rosto em uma nítida expressão de nojo._

_\- Pela última vez, otouto-san, não repita isso. – Thyra soltou um grunhido enojado e Kakashi tomou a garrafa de volta para si._

_\- Hey, não faça essa cara de nojo. Só porque eu sou muito pra você, não quer dizer que você possa fingir nojinho. – Kakashi brincou, dando longos e calmos goles no líquido. Thyra apenas rolou os olhos, rindo baixo em seguida e puxando Itachi para si e dizendo para ele não se preocupar tanto com coisas bobas como aquela._

Thyra e Itachi mal haviam voltado para o esconderijo e viram que Deidara e Sasori ainda discutiam, só que de forma mais calorosa. Eles estavam prontos para começar uma luta a qualquer momento e ninguém nunca se intrometia, de toda forma. No entanto, todos teriam de partir para missões no dia seguinte e os dois não pareciam se importar com o tom elevado de suas vozes.

Quando Deidara pensou em atacar Sasori, Thyra já estava no meio dos dois e então ela foi capaz de segurar no punho do loiro e evitar o ataque. Sasori resmungou meia dúzia de palavras e Thyra exigiu que eles parassem com aquilo, então Sasori simplesmente se afastou, ainda resmungando, e foi para seu aposento. Deidara arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Thyra e ela apenas rolou os olhos, pronta para dar as costas.

\- Então você se preocupou comigo. – Thyra franziu a testa e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, vendo o loiro cruzar os braços. – Eu nunca estive em perigo a ponto de você realmente precisar me defender, un.

\- Olha aqui... – Thyra vociferou, voando no pescoço do rapaz, agarrando suas mãos no colarinho da camiseta escura do mesmo, já que a parte de cima do manto dele estava aberta. – Eu já te disse uma vez e vou repetir: você precisa respeitar os mais velhos. – a voz dela soou firme e Deidara encolheu os ombros, mas manteve o olhar zombeteiro até ela soltar o tecido de sua camiseta. – Além do mais, ele é seu companheiro e não se deve ir contra seus companheiros. Se você encostar nele, eu arranco a sua cabeça. – ela esbravejou, estapeando a nuca do rapaz logo que soltou o tecido de sua camiseta, ignorando a presença de Pain e Tobi ali.

Mesmo que as discussões de Deidara e Sasori fossem imbecis e mesmo ele respeitando os membros da organização a qual ele pertencia, o de cabelos laranja não pôde se negar um riso baixo pela cena que presenciara. Afinal, Deidara era cheio de si e nunca baixava a bola para ninguém. Era bom ter Thyra ali para colocá-lo nos eixos de vez em quando.

_Sasuke correu o mais rápido que pôde até seu corpo colidir contra o da irmã, abraçando-a da forma como conseguiu!_

_\- Nee-san! – ele praticamente gritou de alegria e ela o pegou no colo, o enchendo de beijos assim que ele envolveu os bracinhos em seu pescoço._

_\- Você está ficando pesado e grande, sabia? – ela fez uma careta, fingindo estar cansada e Sasuke sorriu abertamente, como sempre fazia todas as vezes em que Thyra comentava como ele estava crescendo. – Olha o que eu comprei pra você. – ela comentou, já retirando uma kunai de cabo de madeira de seu bolso, onde estava talhado algumas letras. Os olhinhos de Sasuke brilharam e ele agradeceu, a abraçando com força em seguida._

Ela havia entrado na Anbu antes de Itachi e abandonado a mesma, sua família, e Konoha, um ano antes de ele o fazer. Ele, de começo, não entendia o que a havia feito abandonar tudo. Afinal, ela era uma irmã presente em sua vida e na de Sasuke, mesmo com pouco tempo para oferecer ao mais novo dos três, e uma filha que dava muito orgulho a Mikoto e Fugaku, mesmo que esse não deixasse transparecer tão fácil o orgulho que tinha por ela.

Thyra recebia as missões mais importantes da Anbu e as executava com excelência.

Thyra era também uma ninja médica, praticamente a melhor kunoichi a nível mundial e ninja de confiança da Folha.

Antes de informar ao terceiro hokage que estava saindo da vila para sempre, Thyra passou a noite brincando com Sasuke e, após o garoto dormir, disse a Itachi para tomar cuidado, tomar conta do pequeno Sasuke, não deixando mau algum acontecer a ele. Disse também que sentia muito, mas que era preciso.

Um ano depois, Itachi recebeu um informativo de missão. Missão esta que havia sido abandonada por sua irmã e que então seria de sua responsabilidade: aniquilar todos os membros do clã Uchiha.

Itachi não matou Sasuke porque, mesmo que tivesse coragem, Thyra o havia pedido para não deixar que o menor passasse por coisas ruins. E então Itachi entendeu. Itachi entendeu que sua irmã fugiu para não ter de matar a própria família. Thyra jamais conseguiria prosseguir vivendo depois de ferir as pessoas que ela amava.

Depois de ter abandonado Konoha, Itachi tentou encontrar Thyra, mas ela não tinha paradeiro fixo. Ele conseguia informações sobre ela, mas nunca a encontrava. Ele soube que ela estava servindo a Zabuza e o abandonou para servir Orochimaru, a quem ela também abandonou. E então ela seguiu sozinha por algum tempo, apenas sobrevivendo até ter de enfrentar alguns membros da Akatsuki. Ela lutou individualmente contra Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame e Konan, conseguindo fugir ilesa, após quase matar dois deles. Então Pain recrutou Deidara, Tobi e Itachi para encontrar aquela kunoichi que estavam rastreando e foi apenas aí que os irmãos se reencontraram.

Deidara batalhava arduamente contra a kunoichi enquanto Tobi reclamava, dizendo que Pain os haviam mandado para escoltá-la até o esconderijo, e não matá-la. Itachi demorou um pouco para chegar ao local, já que não acompanhou os outros dois, mas quando chegou Thyra se distraiu com sua presença e foi atingida por uma pequena aranha explosiva de Deidara, que só não comemorou o feito porque Itachi gritou e correu até a kunoichi, verificando se ela estava bem ou se havia se ferido.

Com Itachi ali, Thyra não contestou em segui-los e, ao chegar ao esconderijo, Pain a convidou a ser membro da organização e ela aceitou, com algumas condições que foram passadas em particular.

Itachi vinha tentando se reaproximar da irmã desde o reencontro, mas suas tentativas só surgiram efeito meses depois.

Ele estava mais do que satisfeito em ter todas as missões com a irmã, já que ela havia parado de se envolver com Deidara e dito para Pain que não mais trabalharia “ao lado daquele imbecil”. Porém, ele tinha o pressentimento de que logo a perderia novamente. E isso o estava atormentando loucamente.

\- Sonhando acordado, irmãozinho? – Itachi piscou rapidamente por duas vezes consecutivas, focando sua visão em Thyra, que estava parada em sua frente, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. Ele suspirou pesadamente, percebendo que os dois estavam sozinhos ali e nem ao menos havia notado quando que os outros saíram da parte principal do esconderijo.

_Thyra esfarelava uma espécie de pedra verde com certa dificuldade e, aos poucos, ia misturando aquele pó aos outros sólidos já esfarelados que estavam no pote de tamanho médio. Itachi entrou no quarto e sentou ao lado da irmã, tomando o sólido e a espátula das mãos dela e fazendo o trabalho para ela, que suspirou baixo ao seu lado._

\- Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes te vi preparando esse remédio. – Itachi murmurou, sentando-se ao lado da mais velha, que franziu o cenho.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha além da de fazer e tomar isso.

Ela retirou o saquinho de cápsulas de seu bolso e retirou do mesmo apenas um dos pequenos objetos circulares, o soltando no pote e, assim que seu próprio chakra havia sido absorvido pela mistura de pós, ela guardou a cápsula no saquinho de pano e voltou o mesmo para seu bolso, passando então a encher as várias cápsulas vazias que estavam sobre a mesa com a mistura que seu irmão havia acabado de lhe ajudar a preparar.

\- Isso funciona mesmo? – Itachi perguntou curioso, fechando as cápsulas que já estavam repletas de pó.

\- Eu espero que sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nee = abreviação de onee, que significa irmã mais velha  
> Otouto = irmão mais novo  
> Taichou = capitão  
> Nii = abreviação de onii, que significa irmão mais velho


	5. Capítulo 3: Conflito interno

\- De que adianta esses dias de folga se nem podemos sair do esconderijo? – Kisame resmungou entediado, retirando a espada samehada de suas costas e a apoiando contra a parede antes de se sentar em uma rocha.

\- Se alguém não houvesse se intrometido, teríamos destruído aqueles imbecis de Konoha e ainda capturado a Kyuubi. – Hidan proferiu alto, entrando na parte central da caverna.

\- Vocês realmente acreditam que teriam chances contra o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi acompanhado de Kakashi Hatake, o Ninja Copiador? – Thyra perguntou séria, lançando um olhar indiferente aos dois que reclamavam.

\- Se você nos ajudasse um pouco, seria mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança, un.

\- Pra sua decepção meu trabalho aqui é vigiá-los para que não percam o foco de suas missões, e não lutar contra seus inimigos. – a Uchiha amenizou o tom de voz ao dirigir a palavra a Deidara, fazendo com que Kisame rolasse os olhos.

\- Eu não confio em você. – Hidan murmurou atrás da kunoichi, esperando que ela se assustasse, porém ela não teve reação alguma.

\- Não é como se vocês confiassem um no outro, de toda forma. – ela permaneceu parada, esperando pelo próximo movimento do rapaz, que não demorou a levar uma mão até seu ceifador triplo.

\- Eu espero que você não esteja pensando em encostar nela. – Itachi murmurou próximo do ouvido de Hidan, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e abrir a mão, fazendo assim com que seus dedos desencostassem do cabo de seu ceifador.

No momento em que Hidan piscou, Thyra já estava de frente para ele, os olhos violeta intensos nos rosados dele. Kakuzu riu nasalmente, sem realmente acreditar que Hidan sempre acabava espremido entre os Uchihas e sempre deixava seu pavor pelos dois escancarado em seus olhos, muito embora fosse óbvio que, se ele ficasse quieto, sem enfiar o nariz onde não era chamado, nada aconteceria com ele.

A violeta deu as costas, andando calmamente para o lado contrário que usavam para adentrar mais o esconderijo. Hidan ainda estava de costas para Itachi e parado, pois sentia o peso do sharingan do mesmo sobre seu corpo, e ele sabia que qualquer movimento em falso poderia ser seu fim naquele momento.

\- Hey, onde pensa que vai? A ordem é de ficarmos dentro do esconderijo. – Kisame proferiu alto, ouvindo Thyra rir da mesma forma debochada que Orochimaru fazia.

\- Diferente de vocês, eu não recebo ordens. – a resposta da kunoichi veio simples, o que apenas despertou um pouco mais do ódio de Hidan, que ainda permanecia parado enquanto a observava sair da caverna.

O silêncio se instaurou ali em seguida e Tobi era o único inquieto, muito embora também estivesse calado como os outros. O rapaz podia sentir claramente o clima pesando mais e mais a cada segundo e ele não pôde evitar apertar os dedos de ambas as mãos no chapéu de palha de Thyra, que ele havia recolhido do chão do quarto da mesma para entregar a ela antes da discussão começar. E não demorou muito para que Tobi saísse correndo dali, gritando “Thyra-sama” a plenos pulmões.

\- Eu não entendo como um babaca desse conseguiu entrar pra essa organização, un.

\- Você é assustador às vezes, sabia? – Hidan murmurou quando o Uchiha finalmente se afastou e começou a andar em direção aos aposentos e, mesmo sendo ignorado completamente o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados agradeceu por não ter de encarar os olhos de Itachi mais uma vez.

\- Itachi-san. - Deidara o chamou alto o suficiente para que ele o escutasse do fim do corredor, fazendo-o parar de andar até que o loiro o alcançasse, e só então dando sua atenção ao mais novo, que agora estava na sua frente. - Já faz um tempo que eu quero conversar com você sobre sua irmã. Eu queria...

\- Deidara-san, eu nunca entendi o que ela viu em você, mas agora eu devo dizer que estou feliz por não estarem mais juntos. E já que não estão mais juntos, não há nada que eu tenha de tratar com você sobre ela. - o loiro arregalou os olhos, afastando-se alguns passos para trás.

\- Não, eu... Un. - Deidara bufou, cruzando os braços. - Não é isso, por que eu falaria sobre esse tipo de coisa com você? - Itachi permaneceu em silêncio perante a exaltação do outro, que rolou os olhos. - A Thyra-chan não é uma ninja normal, e eu sei que você sabe disso. - o mais velho fez menção de voltar para seu caminho, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, que segurou em um de seus braços com força suficiente para fazê-lo parar. - Não houve uma vez em que a vi dormir em que o cabelo dela não mudou de roxo para azul. - o Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas por um breve momento, dando a entender que aquilo não fazia sentido algum. - Algumas vezes ela acordou no meio da madrugada, em completa guarda, e no primeiro instante em que ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam pretos e amarelos.

Itachi desviou o olhar, fixando-o no breu a frente deles, mais para o fim do corredor. Ele fechou seus olhos, respirando profunda e lentamente, já voltando a andar com calma no momento em que abriu os olhos.

\- É por coisas como essa que eu nunca fui a favor de a Thyra sair por aí sem mim.

-

\- Thyra-sama! - Tobi gritou, finalmente alcançando a kunoichi e se jogando no chão, praticamente aos pés da mesma, envolvendo os braços nos pés femininos, ouvindo-a rir divertida antes de se abaixar e ajudá-lo a se levantar. - Eu não sei onde a Thyra-sama está indo, mas Tobi pode ir junto? - o rapaz perguntou levemente envergonhado enquanto entregava o chapéu para ela, vendo-a assentir prontamente. Nesse momento Tobi teve ganas de tirar sua máscara para que a mulher que ele tanto apreciava e admirava pudesse vê-lo, mas ele sabia que não devia, então se conteve apenas em sorrir escondido pela máscara.

\- Por que você sempre corre atrás de mim, Tobi? - Thyra perguntou curiosa, colocando seu chapéu na cabeça e andando com calma, para acompanhar os passos do companheiro. Ela percebeu a quase frustração em que o mesmo se encontrava naquele momento, então ela apenas levou uma das mãos até a lateral do rosto do homem ao seu lado, acariciando o local que a máscara não escondia com as pontas de seus dedos, vendo-o encolher os ombros, numa forma instintiva de demonstrar surpresa, porém não repulsa. - Tobi, se você realmente vai comigo, eu só quero que saiba que vai levar quase dois dias para chegar lá.

\- Não tem problema. Tobi não tem nenhuma missão por enquanto. - Thyra riu nasalmente, afastando sua mão da lateral do rosto do rapaz.

O caminho que eles tomaram à frente pela floresta era tranquilo e estaria deserto se não fosse pelos animais.

Tobi notou naquele momento que muita coisa sobre a de cabelos violeta era extremamente contraditória. Ela vivia com uma expressão vazia de sentimentos, muitas vezes ela respondia às provocações dos outros membros da Akatsuki à altura, sempre tendo uma bela resposta, ou simplesmente ignorando e deixando quem começou a provocação com a cara no chão por conta de ela simplesmente não se importar com o que quer que dissessem. Poucos dentro da organização realmente a respeitavam, menor ainda parecia ser a quantidade de pessoas que simpatizavam com ela, porém, a maioria a temia de forma constrangedora – e disso, ele tinha certeza.

Thyra não só mantinha uma expressão vazia de sentimentos, como sua aura era pesada. Até Tobi a temia, mas ele lutava contra seu medo, pois a admirava há muito tempo antes de ela aparecer no caminho da Akatsuki - e isso era um segredo dele, e somente dele. Era como se ao redor da kunoichi houvesse uma bolha de ódio e maldade, que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Por outro lado, Tobi enxergava uma luz emergindo da mulher. Parecia que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ela era o contrário de tudo aquilo que parecia ser. Bem, Tobi sabia que não era bem assim, mas ele sabia que aquela bolha de ódio e maldade não explodiria na cara dele, e então a verdade é que ele se sentia até que seguro ao lado dela. Além disso, parecia magia como os animais se magnetizavam a ela, pois quando andavam pelas florestas e algum animal aparecia, até mesmo alguns ferozes, eles pareciam fazer questão de se aproximar da moça, de andar ao lado dela até que o caminho deles tivessem obrigatoriamente de se separar. Tobi se lembrava como se houvesse acabado de acontecer, o dia em que um javali enfurecido corria atrás de algumas crianças e foi só Thyra se aproximar que o mesmo se acalmou - Tobi não sabia se foi por medo, mas sabia que era sempre daquela forma.

\- Thyra-sama, por que você não usa uma bandana, mas usa esse colar? - Tobi perguntou receoso, vendo-a permanecer a olhar para frente, porém levar uma das mãos até a bijuteria prateada, deslizando vagarosa e, aparentemente, nostalgicamente as pontas dos dedos pelo cordão e segurando com a mão fechada e com certa força o pingente em formato do símbolo de Konoha.

\- A pessoa que me deu isso era importante. - a resposta veio simples, num tom de voz indiferente. Tobi permaneceu encarando a mais nova que, minutos depois, não aguentou a forma como sentia pesar o olhar do companheiro sobre si. Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força. – Eu já havia me formado na Academia Ninja há um ano quando ele me deu esse colar, como um presente atrasado por ter me graduado e estar em um pelotão sendo tão nova. Ele não era tão forte quanto parecia aos meus olhos, e acabou morrendo em uma missão poucos dias depois de ter me presenteado. Eu sinto que se tirar esse colar do meu pescoço, estarei abandonando tudo o que senti por ele. - Tobi sorriu grande por detrás da máscara, sentindo ganas de abraçá-la, mas manteve a pose de curiosidade e sem deixar transparecer a forma como seu peito aqueceu.

\- Mas por que não usa a bandana, senpai? - Thyra respirou fundo novamente, ignorando a pergunta de primeiro momento. - Desculpa. - a voz de Tobi veio baixa, mas tão baixa que ele mesmo quase não se ouviu. Notou a companheira olhá-lo de esguelha, ajeitando seu colar com calma.

\- Eu abandonei minha vila. Eu não os ataquei, mesmo sentindo que deveria destruir muitas coisas lá. Eu abandonei meu propósito como shinobi e, como você sabe, a bandana é um orgulho ninja, é a prova de que você está onde está porque se esforçou.

**-**

\- Por que você nunca me contou isso? - Deidara perguntou exaltado, recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Itachi, o que o fez suspirar frustrado.

\- Eu não te devo satisfações, mas se você quer exigir algo, exija dela. Você namorava com ela, e não comigo, então quem devia ter te contado era ela, e não eu. - a voz de Itachi não estava alterada, apenas indiferente, apesar de soar um pouco rude. O mais novo suspirou frustrado outra vez, levando uma mão até seu rosto e enroscando os dedos em sua franja com certa força, respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. - Deidara, presta atenção. - o tom do mais velho agora era calmo, quase acolhedor. - Eu te respeito como companheiro, assim como respeito os outros. Eu não me importo com o que você e os outros façam, desde que não machuquem a minha irmã. Eu nunca entendi o que ela viu em você pra se envolver, mas se ela te escolheu, mesmo que ela tenha te deixado, é porque ela encontrou em você algo que ela precisava, então eu respeito que vocês estivessem juntos. E se mesmo assim ela não te contou, é porque você não deveria saber. Então...

\- Oe, Itachi, Pain está te procurando. - Konan quase gritou do começo do corredor, fazendo o Uchiha se calar imediatamente.

**-**

Tobi estava sentado no gramado, recostado contra o tronco de uma árvore, suas pernas doíam e seus músculos pareciam fatigados pelo tanto que ele havia andado.

\- Senpai, essa viagem deveria ter tomado três dias e não dois. – o homem exagerou, sua voz saiu falha e ele respirava pesadamente.

\- Nah, Tobi, sozinha eu teria feito em menos tempo. - Thyra soou simples, se distanciando e se aproximando dos dois túmulos que havia ali, se desfazendo de seu chapéu de palha e sentando-se então entre os dois, recostando seu corpo contra a cruz de madeira, seus olhos se prendendo na grande espada fincada no chão de terra próxima à cruz. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e pesar, e ela precisou respirar fundo pela incontável vez naquele dia.

Thyra deixou sua cabeça reclinar até que a mesma estivesse apoiada na madeira e ela não se importou se o vento faria suas madeixas enroscarem nos estepes. Tobi viu uma ponta de abatimento na feição da violeta e ele considerou ir até ela, talvez conversar ou talvez apenas ficar próximo, mas ele acreditava que aquilo era algo íntimo demais para ele se intrometer, então permaneceu onde estava, apenas a observando desfocar de onde estava e perder-se nos próprios pensamentos.

Mas não demorou para que ouvissem um barulho de passos em sua direção e Tobi logo se levantou num pulo, levando uma mão para trás e agarrando a kunai, não baixando a guarda nem quando Thyra fez um sinal de mão para que ele se sentasse novamente, até porque ela ainda parecia longe e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a direção de onde vinha o barulho, como se não o houvesse escutado.

\- É só o Deidara. - a voz grave da mulher soou baixa, instantes antes de o loiro sair do meio das árvores e andar lentamente na direção dela.

\- "É só o Deidara", un. - ele rolou os olhos, controlando-se para não resmungar mais do que já havia feito. Com calma, ele se aproximou da kunoichi, parando em frente a ela, sem ganhar a atenção da mesma, que permanecia com sua atenção toda na espada fincada no chão. - Então é aqui que você fica quando não tem nenhuma missão. - o loiro não esperava por uma resposta, e não ficou surpreso quando a mesma não veio. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, seus corpos praticamente colados pela falta de espaço pelo fato de os dois estarem entre as duas cruzes que demarcavam os dois túmulos. - Pra você estar nessa melancolia toda, eu acredito que ele tenha sido seu mestre. - dessa vez o rapaz esperava escutar algo, mas esse algo também não veio. - Eu não entendo porque ficou todo aquele tempo comigo se nunca me confiou nada.

\- Eu já te disse que aqui não há lugar para sentimentos. - a frustração de Deidara era palpável e só aumentou ao ter de escutar aquela sentença pela segunda vez. Thyra ergueu o rosto, rolando seus olhos ao redor de onde estavam e relaxando contra a cruz de madeira novamente.


	6. Capítulo 4: Kokoro ni yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kokoro ni yuki" significa "neve no coração".
> 
> Glossário no final do capítulo.

Shino soltou alguns de seus insetos pela floresta em volta de si e de seus companheiros, para certificar-se junto de Neji, que usava seu byakugan, se não teriam mais inimigos para enfrentar, além dos três que eles cautelosamente observavam dos galhos altos das árvores em que estavam.

\- Eu já te disse que aqui não há lugar para sentimentos. - assim que a kunoichi proferiu com indiferença, a mesma finalmente deixou de fitar a espada fincada no chão e pareceu observar tudo o que estava em sua volta, fazendo com que Kakashi arregalasse os olhos e, quando ele estava pronto para dar o sinal para seus companheiros atacarem, ele a viu relaxar outra vez contra a cruz de madeira do túmulo de Zabuza Momochi.

Kakashi respirou fundo de forma calma, para não causar qualquer ruído. Afinal, mesmo estando sob o controle do edo tensei, Thyra talvez ainda tivesse todas ou quase todas as suas habilidades, o que significava que sua audição e olfato seriam muito melhores que os da maioria dos shinobis ali presentes. Ela também era uma excelente ninja sensorial, mas considerando o fato de que eles ainda não haviam sido atacados, eles ainda não haviam sido notados e isso significava que seja lá quem é que estivesse controlando o edo tensei, não conseguia fazer com que Thyra utilizasse todo seu poder.

A violeta se levantou e passou a andar para a direção da ponte quando Tobi se levantou do chão e correu até os túmulos, recolhendo o chapéu de palha de Thyra do chão e apertando seus dedos no mesmo.

\- Thyra-sama, aonde você vai? - o mascarado perguntou cauteloso, pronto para segui-la se necessário fosse.

\- Eu só vou usar o banheiro que tem logo no fim da ponte, não demoro pra voltar, hm. - ela soou calma e logo sumiu de vista, deixando um Tobi calado e um Deidara frustrado para trás.

\- Deidara-senpai, você... Está bem? - mais uma vez o rapaz perguntou com cautela depois de longos e desconfortantes minutos em silêncio, vendo o loiro respirar profunda e frustradamente.

\- Eu sempre estou ótimo, Tobi, un.

\- Senpai, qualquer um consegue enxergar o quanto a Thyra-sama te afeta. Chorar não vai te diminuir e...

\- Cala a boca, Tobi! Un. - o loiro se exaltou, levantando-se do chão sem pressa. - Se você tocar nesse assunto outra vez, eu juro que... - o rapaz se calou ao ouvir passos lentos se aproximarem, virando de costas para Tobi e então vendo Thyra de volta.

\- Eu me afasto e vocês começam uma briga? - a kunoichi perguntou calma, ajeitando o chapéu sobre sua cabeça, vendo Tobi dar um passo para trás.

\- Thyra... Sama? - o mascarado perguntou realmente baixo, depois de Deidara ter levado uma mão até a pequena bolsa bege, recheada de argila, na lateral de seu quadril. A violeta sorriu, andando até eles com calma. - Deidara-senpai...

\- Eu sei, Tobi. - o loiro sorriu, logo lançando algumas argilas explosivas já modeladas na direção das árvores, fazendo com que os shinobis de Konoha tivessem de sair de lá e irem até onde ele e os outros dois akatsukis estavam.

\- Senpai, você...

\- Quieto, Tobi. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, un.

\- Yamato! - Kakashi chamou a atenção do companheiro de forma alta, logo correndo na direção dos três inimigos e lançando algumas kunais, que foram seguidas de largos troncos de árvore, do jutsu do companheiro do prateado.

Os três nukenins desviaram rapidamente das kunais, porém a violeta quase foi atingida pelo longo tronco que fora lançado em sua direção e ainda estava conectado à mão do shinobi da Folha. Deidara puxou Tobi para fora do centro de concentração dos golpes, deixando a violeta sozinha a lidar com os inimigos, sendo que agora ela apenas desviava dos ataques consecutivos que eles desferiam, mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco lenta e até sofrendo alguns poucos golpes.

Kakashi estava em cima dela o tempo todo, sempre atacando com kunais e shurikens após ter dito para todos os seus companheiros deixá-lo fazer aquilo sozinho. Ela revidava os ataques, também se utilizando de kunais, mas por mais rápido que os movimentos dela fossem, ela não conseguia fazer muito além de se defender da brutalidade do homem que mantinha seu Sharingan coberto.

Logo uma pena preta caiu sobre os dois que lutavam, fazendo com que Kakashi saltasse para trás e recuasse até onde seus companheiros estavam, antes de a pena explodir e fazer o corpo da violeta colidir contra o tronco de uma árvore e o chapéu da mesma voasse para longe. Ela se levantou lentamente, ofegando um pouco, da mesma forma que Kakashi, porém não conseguindo manter a posição totalmente ereta como a do prateado.

Naruto deu um impulso com o corpo, pronto para ir para cima da mulher, porém a mão de Kakashi segurou no tecido de sua blusa com certa força, fazendo com que ele parasse imediatamente.

\- Não é ela. - Kakashi soou baixo, para que apenas seus companheiros escutassem. Eles começaram a checar o local a sua volta, sem baixar a guarda, prontos para revidar qualquer ataque que fosse feito. Mas antes mesmo que qualquer um deles pensasse em atacar os inimigos antes de serem atacados, um quarto akatsuki apareceu, caindo sentado sobre o corpo da violeta.

Thyra estava imóvel, tendo outra Thyra sentada sobre seu quadril. A violeta de cima enroscou seus dedos no manto da de baixo, puxando o corpo um pouco para cima e deixando seus rostos próximos de modo que suas respirações colidissem. Kakashi semicerrou os olhos, diferente de seus companheiros, que haviam arregalado os deles, enquanto Tobi, ainda segurando o chapéu de palha em mãos, ia para trás de Deidara.

\- Eu te disse daquela vez que se você ousasse sair por aí fingindo ser eu, eu mataria você duas vezes! - a voz grave da de cima soou em tom intimidador, seguida de um soco forte que fez com que a transformação se desfizesse e revelasse o corpo real do que estava sob ela. Um sorriso sacana redesenhou os lábios do shinobi de cabelos prateados e olhos rosados mesmo após seu disfarce ter sido quebrado, mas logo a violeta cravou uma kunai no rosto masculino, fazendo surgir um tronco de árvore que começou a crescer de seu corpo até de fato se tornar uma árvore.

Thyra se levantou, ajeitando seu colar, finalmente pousando seus olhos nos ninjas de Konoha, sua expressão mantendo a indiferença de sempre.

\- Vocês sabiam que não era eu?

\- Você não anda daquele jeito. – o rapaz de longas mechas loiras pontuou.

\- Tobi não soltou o chapéu da Thyra-sama!

\- Além do que, eu sei exatamente onde está cada cicatriz do seu corpo, un. - Deidara soou calmo e baixo, quase provocador, fazendo Thyra rir nasalmente.

\- Essa é ela? - Kiba perguntou assustado, vendo Neji com a mesma expressão que ele provavelmente estava, mesmo que ainda mantivesse o byakugan ativado. Kakashi assentiu, vendo ambos Shino, Neji e Kiba darem um passo para trás.

\- Meus insetos não correspondem às minhas ordens de cercá-la.

\- Akamaru! - Kiba chamou o cachorro, que respondeu um latido fraco e dando alguns passos para trás. - O que você quer dizer com isso? Akamaru, ela é nossa inimiga aqui! - Kiba soou desesperado, vendo seu cachorro se recusar a se juntar para a luta, mesmo que fosse apenas para defesa.

\- Mesmo sendo uma ressuscitação impura, eu ainda posso sentir a hostilidade do chakra dela. - Yamato não se preocupou se estava falando alto o suficiente para os membros da organização de ninjas mafiosos ouvirem, afinal, Kakashi e ele ainda precisavam descobrir algumas coisas.

\- Ainda com medo de mim, Tenzou? - Thyra perguntou num tom quase divertido, ainda quieta onde estava. - Fico lisonjeada em vê-lo junto do filho de Sakumo Hatake, o Canino Branco, correr atrás de mim com tantas crianças, mas eu acredito que vocês precisem de mais do que isso.

\- Kakashi-san, não importa o que ela diga, você não deve dar importância, porque...

\- Eu sei, Yamato. O edo tensei pode ser usado sem apagar os sentimentos do shinobi sob as técnicas desse jutsu, mas ele não tem controle de suas ações. - Kakashi soou calmo, apertando seus dedos no cabo da kunai que mantinha em mãos.

\- Edo tensei...? - Deidara perguntou baixo, mais para si do que para qualquer outro ali, arregalando os olhos em seguida e dando alguns passos para trás, devido ao susto que tomou com os próprios pensamentos e acabando por esbarrar contra Tobi, que permanecia atrás do loiro. - Quer dizer que aquele tempo todo eu estive dormindo com uma morta viva que teve o túmulo profanado? Un. - a voz do rapaz era exaltada pelo susto, fazendo a violeta levar uma mão até o rosto e respirar profundamente.

\- O que você tem de bonito, você tem de burro, Deidara. - a violeta deslizou a mão pelo rosto, até jogar sua franja para trás, deixando então ambos os lados de seu rosto expostos, já que até então sua longa franja cobria o lado esquerdo de seu rosto o tempo todo. Seus olhos violetas se conectaram ao olho azul escuro que não estava escondido pela bandana com o símbolo de Konoha, e mesmo assim sua expressão permaneceu a de sempre. - Faz muito tempo, não faz, Kakashi? Não tivemos tempo da última vez, mas eu preciso dizer que mesmo só olhando de longe, você se parece muito com seu pai. - Thyra ergueu um braço calmamente, segurando o punho de Sakura com força, e a empurrando para trás, fazendo com que a de cabelos rosa voasse para trás e seu corpo colidisse contra uma árvore próxima dos companheiros da mesma, fazendo com que Naruto corresse até ela para verificar se ela estava bem.

\- Thyra, nós não estamos em missão. Você não pode defendê-los dessa vez, un. - Deidara comentou, já ao lado da violeta e levando ambas as mãos para as laterais de seu quadril, pronto para encher as bocas de suas mãos com argila explosiva e moldar seu chakra na mesma.

\- Eles estão atrás de mim, não de vocês. - o tom de voz que a pouco pareceu com uma pitada de melancolia, agora voltara para a indiferença de sempre, enquanto seus olhos violeta continuavam conectados ao azul de Kakashi e uma de suas mãos agora estava próxima do rosto do companheiro loiro, sendo que seus dedos seguravam o queixo do rapaz com delicadeza, o que o fez abaixar os braços e desistir do ataque que estava começando a planejar. - Kakashi, eu acabei de dizer ao Tenzou que mesmo vocês dois sendo fortes, essas crianças não vão conseguir me arrancar uma gota de suor. Eu sou uma ninja desertora e vocês sabem que precisam de ninjas especiais da Anbu para ter um mínimo de segurança ao se aproximar de mim, hm.

Kakashi assentiu lentamente, guardando sua kunai, assumindo uma expressão um pouco mais séria do que a que esteve mantendo até aquele momento.

\- Pelo jeito você não é tão boa sob a técnica do edo tensei, já que não consegue notar as habilidades desses ninjas que Tsunade e eu selecionamos para recuperar seu corpo. - o prateado comentou assim que Sakura já estava em pé ao seu lado novamente, junto de Naruto.

\- Eu espero que você explique essa merda sobre estar sob o edo tensei quando essa palhaçada acabar, un. - Deidara soou imperativo, sentindo os dedos macios apertarem seu queixo sem muita força.

\- Eu não recebo ordens, criança. - enquanto dizia isso, Thyra pareceu relaxar a expressão de seu rosto e deslizar seu olhar por cada ninja de Konoha que estava a sua frente, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo em seguida. Logo seus dedos deslizaram para a lateral do rosto do loiro de cabelos longos, pressionando os dedos contra a pele clara do mesmo e então ele se afastou um pouco, já que não precisava trocar muitas palavras com a kunoichi para entender o que ela queria. - Bom, eles ainda são crianças apesar de tudo. - um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios da violeta de forma lenta. - Isso parece uma festa, sabia? Um Aburame, um Hyuuga, um Inuzuka, o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi... - ela pousou seus olhos nos negros de Sai, utilizando-se de tanta intimidação naquele olhar que tudo que o rapaz foi capaz de fazer era não desviar o olhar. Seu corpo tremia. Sakura fez menção de correr até o companheiro, mas Kakashi a impediu. - Sabe... - Thyra desviou os olhos do de Sai, voltando a fitar Kakashi. - uma criança da Raiz Anbu não vai amolecer meu coração. Nem essa garota que, bom, deve ter uma ótima personalidade.

Sakura fechou os punhos com força e correu até Thyra, porém antes mesmo de chegar até a metade do caminho, Yamato usou seu jutsu do elemento mokuton para segurá-la com alguns troncos de árvore e trazê-la de volta para perto de si.

\- Eu não pretendo atacá-los, porque não são minha missão. Mas não vou hesitar em feri-los se não recuarem. - Thyra proferiu calma, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e fitando o chão sob seus pés por um curto momento.

\- Mas você é a nossa missão! - Lee gritou, vendo a kunoichi pular e ir vários metros para cima quando o chute do mesmo acabou por acertar e quebrar o solo, devido à força usada.

\- Konoha só trabalha com crianças agora? - Thyra perguntou indignada, se desviando dos golpes de Lee sem dificuldade, parecendo que ela mal precisava se mexer para se desviar dos ataques do rapaz, o que fez os outros shinobis de Konoha amaldiçoarem os instintos que não o deixavam ir ajudar o amigo.

\- Mesmo não sabendo se vocês já haviam a encontrado, fomos enviados como reforço. Afinal, essa não é uma missão comum. - Shikamaru disse calmo, parado de braços cruzados ao lado de Kakashi, assim que Gai parou do outro lado do prateado.

\- E isso porque eu pedi pra Tsunade esperar por um relatório da situação. - Kakashi disse sem surpresa, já que a hokage compartilhava das mesmas expectativas que ele e Yamato.

\- Gai, o Lee não pode enfrentá-la sozinho. - Yamato alertou, recebendo um "eu sei" do outro.

Lee gemeu de dor, ajoelhado no chão. Thyra apoiava a palma de uma das mãos sobre o topo da cabeça do mesmo, seu olhar preso no garoto que não conseguia se mexer.

\- A única coisa que eu fiz até agora foi me esquivar de seus ataques e mesmo assim você parece destruído. - a kunoichi se utilizou de sua mão livre para fazer uma posição e uma pequena onda de choque roxo percorrer o corpo do rapaz que estava ajoelhado. - Você me parece muito burro pra ficar quieto como seus companheiros, então eu o imobilizei, porque não vou lutar com um ninja incapaz de utilizar ninjutsus.

A violeta ergueu a mão livre, parando o chute lateral de Gai antes mesmo que ele percebesse estar próximo do rosto dela. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba e Neji não conseguiam corresponder aos seus desejos de irem até a kunoichi e atacá-la, pois sabiam que se trabalhassem juntos, ao mesmo tempo, conseguiriam derrotá-la ou, ao menos, recuarem até Shikamaru bolar algumas estratégias.

\- Eu serei seu oponente agora! - Gai proferiu com toda sua certeza, logo levantando o punho na direção da kunoichi, que desviou rapidamente de seu soco e em seguida eles estavam trocando golpes rápidos um contra o outro. Thyra era rápida demais e por isso Gai não conseguia fazer nenhum selo de mão, então ele decidiu que a atacaria com taijutsu e com isso ganharia algum tempo até Lee conseguir se movimentar novamente.

\- Quando meu pai me disse sobre essa natureza hostil dela, eu não imaginei que seria nesse nível. Eu quero ir até lá e lutar, prendê-la no meu kagemane no jutsu, mas é como se eu estivesse preso em um genjutsu, porque não consigo me mover. - Shikamaru disse calmo, analisando a situação. - Mas parece que mesmo sabendo disso e um pouco mais sobre ela, Tsunade-sama acredita que você seja o único capaz de realmente executar essa missão, mesmo que precise de todos nós para cobrir sua guarda, Kakashi-sensei. - o prateado assentiu, erguendo sua bandana e andando calmamente para frente. - Como que ...? - os olhos de Shikamaru estavam arregalados, vendo como Akamaru caminhava com calma até Lee para arrastá-lo para perto dos companheiros, e como Kakashi movia-se sem problemas, mesmo diante daquela aura pesada que cercava a kunoichi da Akatsuki, mesmo que apenas a presença dela causasse efeitos parecidos com um genjutsu e fizesse ele e seus companheiros serem incapazes de se mover e de lutar contra ela.

\- Shikamaru-kun, Kakashi é o único que nunca foi afetado pela hostilidade da Thyra. E mesmo que o Gai esteja lutando contra ela agora, ele está utilizando muito chakra para conseguir fazer aquilo tudo. – Yamato explicou.

\- Seus peitos e seu ego não foram as únicas coisas que cresceram em você, Thyra. - Gai soou divertido, recebendo um soco forte o suficiente para fazer seu corpo voar e colidir contra uma rocha, rachando a mesma de imediato.

Thyra fez alguns selos de mão, utilizando-se dessa vez de ambas as mãos para fazê-lo, fazendo um chidori e andando calmamente até Gai, que permanecia sentado no chão, suas costas sangrando um pouco contra a rocha rachada e o tecido de sua roupa, já não conseguindo concentrar seu chakra para continuar se movimentando na presença da antiga companheira.

O chidori estava na mão direita de Thyra e ela já havia alcançado Gai, que sentiu seu corpo todo começar a tremer. A violeta ergueu sua mão dominante, pronta para abaixá-la rapidamente e acertar o lado esquerdo do peito do homem a sua frente, mas Kakashi já estava atrás dela e, com sua mão esquerda, ele segurou o pulso direito da violeta, a segurando com força e a puxando, fazendo com que ela virasse de frente para si.

\- Já chega. - o prateado soou baixo, seu corpo estava levemente inclinado para frente, de modo que seu rosto e o da kunoichi estavam próximos o suficiente para que suas respirações colidissem.

\- Kakashi... - a voz de Thyra soou baixa e falha, seus olhos estavam conectados aos de Kakashi e então o chidori em sua mão direita fora desfeito, mesmo que o mais velho não houvesse tentado interromper o jutsu da mais nova.

Nesse momento Gai conseguiu se levantar do chão, assim como seus companheiros de Konoha sentiram seus corpos pararem de tremer e notaram que poderiam se mover como bem quisessem.

\- A Thyra... Baixou a guarda? - Deidara perguntou assustado, ao lado de Tobi que permanecia calado o tempo todo e só se preocupava em fazer com que o loiro permanecesse quieto ao seu lado.

Uma chuva pesada começou e logo eles escutaram fracamente um choro de criança, o que fez com que Thyra e Kakashi quebrassem a intensidade do olhar que trocavam e a kunoichi, num salto, fosse para trás, distanciando-se por vários metros do prateado.

Thyra encarou o fim da ponte e logo uma criança pequena e magra, de pele bronzeada e cabelo castanho espetado que lhe ia até a cintura, surgiu. Por sua cabeça estar baixar e o mesmo ter uma franja, não era possível ver seu rosto, mas conforme ele andava e se aproximava de onde os shinobis estavam, o choro ficava mais alto, ficando mais que claro que o choro que escutavam era dele, o que causou todos os ninjas a terem suas atenções presas ao mesmo, já que, conforme o choro se intensificava, o mesmo ocorria com a chuva, que basicamente os impedia de se mover livremente.

\- Yota? - Thyra perguntou baixo, porém a criança a escutou e ergueu o rosto, revelando sua franja curta o bastante para pairar sobre seus olhos e alguns fios na altura de seu queixo em ambos os lados de seu rosto, além dos olhos verdes e escleras em cinza escuro. - Yota!

O garoto cessou o choro de imediato e a chuva parou no mesmo instante, seus olhos mediram a figura feminina de cabelos roxo e logo um sorriso largo estampou seus lábios e ele correu até ela, abraçando o quadril da mulher e apoiando a cabeça na barriga da mesma e a apertando com seus braços que nem tinham tanta força assim. Thyra respirou fundo, apoiando uma das mãos no topo da cabeça do garotinho e utilizou-se da outra para ajeitar o manto verde escuro e o manto marrom escuro que o garoto usava.

\- Eu pensava ter resolvido seu problema da última vez. - Thyra soou calma, acariciando o topo da cabeça da criança, que agora já tinha a cabeça afastada da barriga da mulher, mas continuava a sorrir largamente. Mas não demorou para que o sorriso morresse e o garoto olhasse em sua volta, o sorriso voltando ao se deparar com o ninja de cabelo prateado.

\- Kakashi! Thyra! - Yota segurou na mão de Thyra logo que começou a nevar, assim que desfez o abraço, apenas para puxá-la consigo na direção de Kakashi, sem se demorar em começar a pular, fazendo com que as mãos de Thyra e Kakashi subissem e descessem junto de si e de sua euforia.

\- Que merda é essa? - Deidara perguntou indignado, estendendo uma mão para frente para pegar alguns flocos de neve.

\- O que tá acontecendo aqui? - Shino perguntou baixo, vendo Shikamaru dar de ombros e cruzar os braços em seguida.

\- Kon kon kon, yuki da kon. Kon kon kon, yuki da kon. - Yota cantava sem deixar de sorrir. Assim que Kakashi e Thyra estavam de frente um para o outro, Yota soltou as mãos dos mesmos e começou a dançar desajeitadamente e pular, sempre cantando, em volta dos dois.

Thyra e Kakashi trocaram um olhar, o mais velho dando de ombros em seguida. Eles não queriam acabar com a felicidade da criança, mas algo teria de ser feito, como da última vez.

\- Yota, você... - Kakashi se calou assim que o menino correu até ele e abraçou seu quadril, o fazendo cair sentado no chão e logo os braços pequenos já estavam envoltos em seu pescoço, e então o prateado retribuiu o abraço por um breve momento. E mesmo a criança não cantando mais, ainda nevava.

\- Yota, você precisa descansar. Dessa vez tem que ser de verdade. - Thyra soou baixo, ajoelhando ao lado da criança que só então soltara Kakashi. Yota deixou escapar um barulhinho xoxo, se virando de frente para a violeta para olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Eu não sei quem está me trazendo de volta, mas acho que ainda é aquela cobra. - Thyra assentiu para a criança, levando uma mão até ela e fazendo um selo de mão com a outra que permanecia livre. - Espera! - Yota correu, dando a volta no corpo de Kakashi e sorrindo novamente enquanto se escondia falhamente atrás do corpo do Hatake. - Eu queria ver aquela flor mais uma vez, por favor! - Thyra suspirou, assentindo ao passo que Kakashi a indagou de forma muda, apenas trocando um breve olhar com ela.

\- Kakashi... - a voz da violeta soou calma e então Kakashi lhe estendeu as mãos, recebendo as suas e então eles seguraram um nas mãos do outro. Thyra fechou os olhos e uma corrente de chakra azul roxo passou a percorrer sua mão, se encontrando com uma corrente de chakra azul que surgia das mãos do ninja da Folha. Lentamente, após as correntes de energia vital se moverem como em uma dança, uma flor bonita e de tamanho médio passou a crescer ali, suas pétalas eram delicadas e manchadas de branco e roxo de forma graciosa, deixando a aparência da flor mais bonita do que qualquer outra flor encontrada na natureza.

Yota sorriu largamente, aceitando a flor quando os dois lhe entregaram a mesma e ele a cheirou sem pressa, sem deixar de sorrir enquanto o fazia. Ele voltou a olhar para os dois mais velhos ali, e mesmo que ele já não estivesse sorrindo, era visível mesmo de longe que ele estava feliz.

\- Se vocês ainda conseguem fazer isso, quer dizer que no fundo do coração nada mudou. Eu posso ir agora, porque estou feliz. - Kakashi fitou Thyra, que evitou retribuir o olhar e apenas se levantou, dando a volta para se ajoelhar na frente da criança.

\- Dessa vez ninguém vai te trazer de volta. - Thyra soou baixa, recebendo um abraço da criança, que fora retribuído prontamente e, sem desfazer o abraço, ela apenas afastou um pouco uma das mãos para fazer alguns selos e logo se viu uma luz branca emanar do corpo de Yota, que amoleceu nos braços da mulher.

Kakashi se levantou e pegou o corpo da criança em seus braços. Demorou um pouco, mas Thyra e Kakashi trabalharam juntos para fazer um túmulo para o corpo do garoto, próximo da ponte mesmo, mas um pouco distante dos túmulos de Zabuza e Haku.

Quando Kakashi pensou em perguntar algumas coisas para a antiga companheira, ela voltou a andar para onde antes lutavam e ele resolveu segui-la em silêncio. Eles encontraram seus companheiros em silêncio, se encarando com desconfiança até eles voltarem.

Thyra foi até os outros dois akatsukis, agarrando o manto de Deidara com força e o puxando para longe dali, chamando Tobi para ir embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yuki da kon" significa "está nevando", então, traduzindo a frase que Yota canta "kon kon kon, está nevando".  
> Mokuton = madeira  
> Kagemane no jutsu = jutsu possessão das sombras  
> Ninjutsu= é um termo que refere-se a quase toda técnica e permite ao usuário fazer algo que ele seria incapaz de fazer de outra maneira (sem a utilização do chakra), incluindo o uso de armas.  
> Taijutsu= literalmente significa "técnicas corporais", tipicamente não é necessário se utilizar de chakra com essa técnica, muito embora o mesmo possa ser utilizado para fortificar a mesma.  
> Genjutsu= técnica que permite o usuário fazer seu oponente ter ilusões, ficando desligado da realidade.


	7. Capítulo 5: Aka no noroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka no noroi = maldição vermelha

Kiba afagou os pelos da cabeça de Akamaru assim que o cachorro deitou ao seu lado e repousou a mesma sobre suas coxas, já que o Inuzuka estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede.

\- É impressão minha ou o Kakashi-sensei está mais estranho do que antes? - Naruto perguntou com os olhos semicerrados na direção de seu sensei, que estava na varanda da casa, escorado no batente da porta há meia hora. Yamato soltou um suspiro, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto.

\- Apesar de não ter esperado essa reação dele, não me surpreendo nem um pouco. - o homem disse sincero, em seguida escutando uma risada maldosa de Gai.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que a Thyra-san ficaria ainda mais bonita do que já era! - a voz do homem vestido de verde soou excessivamente alta, seguida de mais uma risada.

\- Ela é estupidamente bonita, mas isso não é motivo pra você ficar ouriçado. - Kiba resmungou, ainda afagando os pelos de seu cachorro. - Se não fosse pelo Kakashi-sensei, você provavelmente já estaria morto agora. - Gai deu um sorriso amarelo, só então notando que ninguém havia realmente apreciado seu comentário.

\- De fato, se você não houvesse falado dos peitos dela, ela provavelmente não teria te atacado. - Yamato disse simples, não se importando nem um pouco com o ego machucado do companheiro.

Eles haviam recuado para poder descansar depois dos dois dias consecutivos de viagem que tiveram de fazer, já que não dormiram nenhuma uma hora durante a mesma e por mais que apenas Lee e Gai houvessem realmente lutado, todos estavam exaustos como se houvessem travado batalhas realmente intensas, já que parecia que seus chakras haviam sido sugados ou suprimidos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Eles encontraram aquela casa abandonada e resolveram ficar por ali, depois de checarem o local. O imóvel não estava nas melhores condições, mas era o suficiente enquanto eles se recompunham.

Kakashi havia se mantido distante nas últimas horas, perdidos em seus devaneios. Ele não estava realmente surpreso, mas antes ele estava, de fato, com um pingo de esperança de que o pior não fosse ocorrer e, bem, aquilo era o pior. Por mais que por um lado ao menos ele considerava aquilo algo positivo, por outro apenas fazia a situação estar em um nível extremo e ele considerou ordenar a todos que retornassem à vila e abandonassem a missão.

\- Kakashi-sensei, você pode vir aqui por um instante? - Shikamaru o chamou alto o bastante para que ele escutasse, coçando sua nuca por um breve momento ao que acompanhou todos os outros ao se sentar no chão do cômodo.

Quando Kakashi se aproximou, o mesmo permaneceu de pé, não se sentindo na necessidade de acompanhar os outros no descanso.

\- Yamato-taichou disse que você não é afetado pela hostilidade da Thyra. – Shikamaru continuou, vendo o prateado assentir em concordância. - O Akamaru e os insetos do Shino também não foram afetados. Então...

\- Não, Shikamaru. Meus insetos foram afetados, se não houvessem sido afetados da forma como foram, eles teriam correspondido às minhas ordens de cercá-la.

\- É exatamente aí que você se engana, Shino. - Shikamaru voltou a dizer de forma calma, agora relaxando seu corpo contra a parede. - Eles não corresponderam às suas ordens porque, assim como o Akamaru, não queriam ter conflitos com ela. Se eles houvessem sido afetados, você não conseguiria se comunicar com eles, porque você precisa do seu chakra pra isso. É um saco, mas faz muito sentido, já que o Gai-sensei precisou concentrar uma grande quantidade de chakra e se manter concentrado para conseguir se mover. Como não sabíamos dessa necessidade, ficamos totalmente imóveis quando a Thyra se sentiu ameaçada.

\- Isso não faz muito sentido pra mim... - Naruto confessou baixo, depois de soltar um grunhido confuso.

\- Quando o Shino ainda conseguia se comunicar com seus insetos, Thyra não se sentia ameaçada, por isso que todos conseguiam se mover e, consequentemente, Shino tinha contato com seus insetos. Porém, quando todos nós estávamos impossibilitados de nos mover, Akamaru andou livremente até o Lee para levá-lo até a gente e mantê-lo seguro até podermos recuar. - Kakashi ignorou o olhar de Sakura, passando a prestar mais atenção em Shikamaru, já que o garoto provavelmente já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. - Por melhor que seja o ninja, os animais sempre serão os primeiros a sentir algo de estranho e ameaçador, e não foi isso o que aconteceu. Assim como o Kakashi-sensei, Akamaru não teve problemas diante de toda aquela hostilidade que nos paralisou, o que me leva a crer que os insetos do Shino não foram afetados em nenhum momento até agora. Se o Akamaru houvesse sentido algum perigo por perto, ele teria alertado ao menos ao Kiba, e isso também não aconteceu. Eu só consigo chegar à conclusão de que só não é afetado por toda aquela hostilidade, quem não possui medo ou receio dela. Não da sensação de hostilidade que emana da Thyra, mas da própria Thyra. - Shikamaru voltou seu olhar para Kakashi, que assentiu, confirmando tudo o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Shikamaru riu nasalmente, se levantando lentamente. - Bom, Kakashi-sensei, você provavelmente já notou que eu já entendi o que era que fazia o Yamato-taichou, a Tsunade-sama e você temerem tanto que outras pessoas soubessem sobre essa missão. Eu realmente poderia continuar com isso agora, mas é problemático. É melhor você dizer de forma simples à eles. - o tom do Nara permaneceu calmo enquanto ele se afastava e subia as escadas do cômodo, indo para um dos quartos da parte de cima da casa.

Como se fosse mágica, todos os olhares grudaram em Kakashi, que coçou a lateral da cabeça, amaldiçoando Shikamaru por tê-lo deixado ali naquela situação. Por sorte, Yamato o ajudaria com aquilo, já que era o único ali no cômodo que sabia tanto quanto Shikamaru havia descoberto.

\- Thyra não está sob o edo tensei, porque ela nunca morreu. Bom, eu preciso conversar com o Shikamaru, tenho certeza que o Yamato ficará feliz em tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham. - o prateado finalizou simpático, subindo as escadas e deixando para trás um Yamato descrente, que sabia que com certeza teria de responder muitas perguntas.

\- Como assim ela nunca morreu? Vocês nos disseram que ela estava morta e estava sob o edo tensei! - Kiba soou alarmado, já que, assim como seus amigos, ele estava crente de que estavam lidando com uma reencarnação impura.

\- Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-senpai e eu já desconfiávamos que ela estava viva, já que seria impossível controlar as habilidades mais peculiares dela. Mas, uma vez que tínhamos provas de sua suposta morte, nós consideramos a possibilidade de ela realmente estar sob o edo tensei, porém com suas habilidades limitadas, o que não é o caso. - Yamato explicou o mais breve possível, não querendo entrar em muitos detalhes.

\- Yamato-taichou, porque o Kakashi-sensei não parece tão preocupado? Quero dizer, é claro que ele está dando importância para a missão, principalmente tendo certeza de que a Thyra realmente está viva, mas ele não me parece... Preocupado. - Sai comentou simples, tentando conseguir a resposta para suas outras perguntas sozinho, já que no fundo tinha receio de que fossem perguntas imbecis.

\- Sai-kun, confie em mim, o Kakashi-senpai é, provavelmente, a pessoa que está dando mais importância para essa missão. Isso porque eles namoravam. - a resposta de Yamato veio simples, mas causou a todos os outros ninjas mais novos a arregalarem os olhos e Gai a soltar uma risada alta pela reação dos adolescentes.

\- Ah, era bonito ver aqueles dois indo de um lado para o outro juntos, ou simplesmente saber que a Thyra-san não saía da casa do Kakashi. - Gai riu outra vez, se levantando do chão e ajeitando sua roupa. - Eles deram um novo sentido ao poder da juventude!

Os adolescentes se entreolharam, curiosos para conseguir mais informações sobre o namoro que nenhum deles imaginaram que Kakashi já houvesse tido e, ao mesmo tempo, irritados com aquela coisa de "poder da juventude" - com exceção de Lee, que além da curiosidade, se animou com a menção de um novo sentido para o poder da juventude.

-

\- Isso é problemático. - Shikamaru bocejou ao que terminou de falar, tendo seu corpo escorado no portal e os braços cruzados, enquanto Kakashi estava sentado no velho sofá disposto do outro lado do cômodo.

\- Por mais inteligente que você seja, é difícil acreditar que você descobriu tanta coisa só observando aquela luta e as coisas que os outros te contaram sobre como foi antes de você, o Lee e o Gai chegarem. - o prateado demonstrou sua desconfiança em seu tom de voz, sem se preocupar se aquilo soaria ofensivo.

\- Bom, mesmo sendo proibido falar sobre a Thyra, meu pai não me escondeu o que sabia sobre ela depois de eu ter comentado sobre a missão. É claro que a Tsunade-sama exigiu sigilo, mas eu sabia que meu pai poderia ter informações úteis. De fato, tudo o que eu disse lá em baixo foi de acordo com os relatos dos que estão envolvidos na missão sobre a luta e sobre o que eu mesmo vi. Mas as coisas que meu pai me contou, mesmo eu sabendo que não são tão importantes quanto as coisas que você obviamente presenciou, me foram mais do que importantes para entender a exigência de sigilo. Quero dizer, haviam provas da morte dela, mas ainda assim você, a Tsunade-sama e o Yamato-taichou chegaram à conclusão de que ela não estava sob o edo tensei. A verdade é que eu só fui atrás do meu pai porque não há nenhum túmulo com o nome dela no cemitério de Konoha, e nem há o nome dela no Memorial de Pedra, o que já gera muitas suspeitas, levando em consideração a importância que ela teve para a vila e o fato de ela ter se disposto a sacrificar a própria vida por Konoha inúmeras vezes. - Kakashi assentiu, respirando fundo. - O que me deixa intrigado é vocês nunca terem questionado isso. Quero dizer, ela era suposta a estar morta, então deveriam ter preparado um túmulo, mesmo que vazio, com o nome dela.

\- Bom, Shikamaru, por um lado você tem razão, principalmente ao dizer que eu sei muito mais sobre o assunto. Eu não fui o único que queria o nome dela no Memorial de Pedra, ou ao menos um túmulo para poder visitar, mas sabíamos que questionar e ir atrás de um simples túmulo só traria problemas pra gente. - Shikamaru mal esperou o prateado tomar fôlego, para indagá-lo de forma muda e totalmente indignada. Kakashi apoiou a nuca nas costas do sofá, passando a olhar para o teto. - Os conselheiros da vila sempre consideraram a Thyra a maior de todas as ameaças à vila desde que ela era uma criança, e eles levaram isso a um nível extremo, que fez basicamente todos da vila a temerem e foi criado um preconceito enorme com relação à ela. De fato ela era perigosa, mas eu convivi com ela por muitos anos e mesmo assim nunca me senti ameaçado. Ela estava ciente de ser perigosa e de que ela poderia vir a ser uma enorme ameaça direta à vila, e por isso sempre esteve disposta a se sacrificar pela Folha, porque ela não queria passar uma ideia errada aos nossos superiores. No entanto, conforme ela conseguia as missões mais importantes e as completava com excelência, isso só alarmou ainda mais os conselheiros, porque ela era capaz de virar o rumo de uma batalha em questão de segundos. Várias foram as vezes em que ela salvou vários ninjas da Folha de inimigos incrivelmente fortes e os derrotou sozinha com uma rapidez impressionante. E mesmo que tudo o que ela fizesse fosse pelo bem de todos da vila, as pessoas passavam a temê-la cada vez mais. Até os que a queriam por perto a temiam ao menos um pouco, em segredo. Ela abandonou a vila ainda muito nova e o nome dela estava para ser colocado no Bingo Book, mas depois que Danzou anunciou as tais provas da morte, foi simplesmente decretado que era proibido até tocar no nome dela.

Shikamaru se afastou do portal, se dirigindo para fora do cômodo lentamente depois de um momento em silêncio.

\- Você parece estar ficando um pouco nostálgico com uma parte dessa história e isso é um saco. Então eu vou dormir porque precisamos partir cedo amanhã.

-

Pouco depois de o sol nascer, eles recolheram suas coisas e partiram outra vez à procura de Thyra. Eles não se preocuparam em correr, porque não adiantaria correr por mais dois dias e estar sem condições de lutar quando fosse preciso.

\- Hm, Kakashi-senseeei... - Sakura chamou em um tom animado, recebendo apenas um grunhido em resposta, para que ela soubesse que tinha a atenção do prateado. - Quer dizer então que você e a Thyra namoraram, hmmm? - a kunoichi soava ainda mais animada que antes e então ela juntou suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos e fazendo cara de sonhadora.

\- Pois é, você nunca nos disse que tinha uma namorada. - a voz de Kiba veio alta e em tom de curiosidade.

\- Gai, o que você andou dizendo pra essas crianças? - Kakashi estava indignado com aquilo, como sempre ficava com aquele assunto, porém Gai riu, negando com a cabeça.

\- Foi o Yamato quem contou pra eles. - Gai disse rindo, entregando o amigo rapidamente.

\- Mas foi você quem contou sobre ela não sair da casa dele. - Yamato acusou de volta e Kakashi apenas suspirou pesadamente.

\- Não importa o quanto eu diga que nada aconteceu entre a Thyra e eu, vocês nunca param com isso.

\- Kakashi, não importa o que você diga, você não vai conseguir nos enganar, porque a Thyra vivia na sua casa e, quando não, você não saía do Vilarejo Uchiha. - Gai soou alto mais uma vez, fazendo o amigo apenas rolar os olhos dentro das próprias órbitas e suspirar, resolvendo desistir daquele assunto.

\- Kakashi-sensei, por que você ia pro Vilarejo Uchiha quando ela não estava na sua casa? - Sakura perguntou, sentindo-se perdida naquele ponto da conversa.

\- Porque ela morava lá. - a resposta do prateado veio simples, deixando a garota ainda mais confusa.

\- Mas só os Uchihas moravam lá, não é? - ela perguntou novamente, em sua voz era fácil notar o quão confusa ela estava.

\- Exatamente. - dessa vez a resposta veio de Shikamaru, que afundou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

\- Isso quer dizer que ela é uma... Uchiha... - Sakura disse para si mesma num fio de voz, sua mente tentando ligar a kunoichi de cabelos violeta a Sasuke, numa tentativa vã de descobrir a ligação deles.

\- Ela é irmã do Sasuke, se é isso que você quer saber. - Kakashi disse simples e aquilo acertou não só Sakura, mas todos os outros adolescentes que estavam ali, inclusive Shikamaru.

\- Eh. - Naruto resmungou depois de longos minutos em silêncio, cutucando um dos braços de Yamato. - Por que a Thyra ficava te chamando de "Tenzou"? - o loiro perguntou de cara amarrada, seus olhos semicerrados na direção de Yamato, que arregalou os olhos.

O homem suou frio, tentando inventar alguma história convincente. Ele não queria e não podia simplesmente dizer que Yamato não era seu nome real, e por isso Thyra o chamou apenas por Tenzou, afinal, ser o capitão do Time Kakashi enquanto Kakashi estivesse ausente era uma ordem da godaime, na qual ela o ordenou tomar aquilo como uma missão Anbu, dizendo que então o nome dele seria Yamato, já que nunca se diz o nome verdadeiro dos ninjas da Anbu enquanto estiverem em uma missão da mesma. Ou seja, qualquer missão que ele tivesse de fazer junto do Time Kakashi ou de qualquer outro que o houvesse conhecido por conta de seu papel como capitão do Time Kakashi, teria de dizer que seu nome era Yamato.

Antes de ele abrir a boca e dizer a primeira desculpa que lhe viesse à cabeça, um estrondo soou não muito distante de onde eles estavam, então foram obrigados a cessar a conversa paralela por hora e subir para os galhos das árvores e percorrerem o caminho que fosse necessário até encontrar o local de onde o barulho havia vindo.

Eles não demoraram muito para encontrar um buraco grande no chão, com evidências de que havia sido uma explosão. Sai foi o primeiro a encontrar uma pena de corvo sob o gramado, e em seguida os outros encontraram mais algumas na região afetada pela explosão. Assim que Neji ativou seu byakugan, localizou mais algumas poucas penas espalhadas, como se formassem uma trilha de forma não proposital.

\- Kakashi, sua namorada deve estar por perto! - Gai gritou depois de se afastar um pouco e começar a seguir a trilha de penas negras.

-

Os ninjas de Konoha andaram por algumas horas, até que não havia mais nenhuma pena escura. Neji ativou seu byakugan novamente e conseguiu localizar o chakra de Deidara depois de alguns segundos, passando as coordenadas para seus companheiros e em pouco tempo eles já estavam escondidos nos galhos altos de algumas árvores nos arredores, observando e aguardando o momento certo para tomar alguma atitude.

Thyra estava deitada no gramado, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada nas coxas do loiro, que estava sentado e com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore, também dormindo e com uma mão sobre a parte do manto preto que cobria o abdômen da kunoichi. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dos adolescentes ali era que os cabelos de Thyra estavam azuis, e não mais violetas.

Kakashi fez um sinal para que seus companheiros prestassem atenção e, como já haviam combinado antes, independente do que acontecesse, nenhum deles reagiria antes de serem explicitamente notados. O prateado retirou uma senbon da pequena bolsa bege afixada na lateral do cós de sua calça, lançando com rapidez e precisão o objeto prateado na direção de Thyra, que estava com o rosto virado na direção deles - o que não era um real problema, já que eles estavam bem escondidos.

No momento em que a senbon estava apenas há pouquíssimos centímetros de acertar o rosto da Uchiha, a mesma abriu os olhos e ergueu uma das mãos, segurando a senbon com força. Seus olhos estavam amarelos, sendo que as escleras estavam pretas, e só de olhar para aquele olhar os ninjas de Konoha sentiram seus corpos paralisarem. Dois segundos depois, o que pareceu uma eternidade para os que estavam paralisados, Thyra piscou os olhos rapidamente algumas vezes, o que fez com que seus olhos e seus cabelos voltassem à cor violeta de sempre.

Quando Thyra notou a senbon em sua mão, seu corpo deu uma espécie de pulo pra trás. Ela derrubou o objeto no chão e suas costas colidiram com o peitoral de Deidara, o acordando num susto, que o fez segurar nas laterais do corpo dela por reflexo antes mesmo que ele abrisse os olhos.

O loiro respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto apertava seus dedos no corpo da kunoichi, aos poucos afrouxando o aperto e suspirando em seguida.

\- Qualquer dia desses você me mata de susto... - ele resmungou rabugento, levando uma mão até seu rosto, para esfregar seus olhos, e deslizando a outra pela lateral do corpo de Thyra, até repousar a mão no quadril feminino.

\- O que você acha que tá fazendo com essa mão? - Thyra perguntou séria quando finalmente notou a mão do rapaz segurando com delicadeza em seu quadril. Ele riu quando a companheira se livrou do contato de sua mão num movimento rude, se levantando em seguida e recolhendo algo do chão.

\- Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso, un. - Deidara disse divertido, se levantando do chão com calma. - Porque minhas mãos já estiveram... - Thyra praticamente voou para cima dele, tapando a boca do rapaz com sua mão livre e o encarando severamente. O loiro riu alto depois de conseguir se livrar da mão feminina sob seus lábios. - Você é muito estressada. – disse rindo.

Em seguida, a única coisa que os ninjas de Konoha viram foi Thyra se aproximando mais do mais novo e colando seus lábios nos dele. O loiro soltou um gemido baixo de dor e em seguida os dois simplesmente sumiram dali.

\- Por que ela beijou ele? - Sakura perguntou alarmada, seus olhos presos em Kakashi, tentando encontrar alguma reação à cena.

\- Pela forma que o chakra dele foi alterado, aquilo era um jutsu. - Neji disse simples, finalmente desativando seu byakugan e informando que eles estavam sozinhos por ali.

\- Como funciona esse jutsu, Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto perguntou curioso, lembrando-se da primeira vez que viu a violeta.

\- Bom, só quem realmente sabe é o Yamato. De nós três... - o prateado disse se referindo a ele, Yamato e Gai. - Thyra só usou esse jutsu com ele uma vez.

\- Eu não sei explicar direito como funciona, mas é preciso um pouco do sangue dela e da pessoa que ela quer transportar consigo. - Yamato respondeu da forma como pôde, já que realmente não entendia como funcionava aquela técnica, até por ser criação da mulher.

\- Neji, você disse que o chakra daquele cara foi alterado? - o Hyuuga assentiu para a pergunta de Shikamaru. - Yamato-taichou, você se lembra de ter sentido algo de estranho quando ela utilizou o jutsu com você?

\- Sim, mas não foi exatamente comigo, era como se... Não sei, era como se alguma coisa estivesse se fundindo com meu chakra. - Yamato respondeu, mesmo estando confuso com sua própria resposta. Kakashi sorriu dentro da máscara de tecido preto que cobria parte de seu rosto, achando incrível como Shikamaru desvendava certas coisas como uma facilidade enorme. - Você entendeu como o jutsu funciona?

\- Não tenho certeza, mas aparentemente só uma coisa faz sentido. Já que ninguém sabe explicar como aquilo funciona, com certeza é um jutsu que ela criou, então só dá para ter certeza perguntando para ela. Mas pelo que percebi, quando ela mistura o sangue dela com o da outra pessoa, ela pode fundir uma pequena quantidade do chakra dela com a da outra pessoa, para que ela possa se transportar e levar essa pessoa consigo.

\- Ela não precisa sair beijando todo mundo pra fazer isso, ela podia simplesmente fazer um corte na mão dela e na da outra pessoa. - Sakura resmungou, deslizando seus olhos até seu sensei, tentando, mais uma vez, encontrar alguma reação dele. Ela estava indignada em saber que eles haviam namorado e ela havia usado aquele tipo de jutsu, daquela forma, com um amigo de Kakashi, principalmente agora que Thyra havia feito o mesmo com seu companheiro da Akatsuki, bem na frente dos olhos do prateado - mesmo que Thyra não houvesse notado a presença deles, Sakura ainda se indignava e se preocupava com seu sensei.

\- Na verdade, faz mais sentido do que se imagina. - dessa vez fora Shino quem se pronunciara.

\- Eh, o Shino tem razão. O tempo que ela gastaria pra fazer um corte na própria mão, depois puxar a mão da pessoa, fazer um corte e juntar suas mãos e apertá-las uma na outra, pra só depois fundir o chakra, seria tempo o suficiente pra que eles fossem atacados em uma batalha. - Shino já havia notado o que Shikamaru estava dizendo e ele sabia que estava correto, mas ele amaldiçoou o amigo mentalmente por cortá-lo e fazê-lo ser ignorado por completo. - No entanto, se ela morder o próprio lábio com força o suficiente pra arrancar sangue, e fizer o mesmo com a outra pessoa, só um simples contato labial das partes feridas já é o suficiente, e isso é muito mais rápido e prático.

\- Mas não havia nenhuma batalha aqui! - Sakura protestou com a voz um pouco elevada.

\- Ela com certeza já havia nos notado, e isso explica ela ter usado o jutsu. - a voz de Kiba soou calma e Akamaru latiu em concordância ao companheiro.

\- Eh, Kakashi-sensei. - Naruto finalmente se pronunciou novamente, o que chamou a atenção de todos ali, já que só então notaram como que ele estava extremamente quieto depois de encontrarem a nukenin no dia anterior. - Tem alguma coisa me incomodando sobre os olhos e os cabelos dela terem mudado de cor daquela forma. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu sinto no meu estômago. - o loiro confessou preocupado, levando sua mão direita até seu estômago e apertando a mesma no tecido de sua blusa.

\- Naruto, isso que você está sentindo é fome. - Kiba brincou, rindo alto em seguida.

\- Não é fome! É a Kyuubi!!! - o jinchuuriki se exaltou, fazendo Kakashi pensar que não importava o que acontecesse, ele jamais mudaria.

\- Bom, quanto a isso, Naruto, foi bom você ter mencionado, porque eu já estava me esquecendo de falar sobre. - Kakashi soou calmo, afundando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e ganhando a atenção de todos os adolescentes, já que pouca coisa ali poderia ser novidade para Gai e Yamato. - Aquilo é uma maldição. Não se sabe desde quando a Thyra carrega isso consigo, já que eu a conheci quando ela tinha 6 anos e ela já carregava isso há algum tempo. - o prateado soou como se aquilo tirasse todas as dúvidas dos mais novos, que o encararam por um tempo, esperando para que ele continuasse, o que não ocorreu.

\- E isso tem a ver com aquela senbon que você arremessou? - Neji perguntou de braços cruzados, tentando ligar uma coisa com a outra.

\- Sim. É possível que apenas Itachi, que é irmão dela, e eu já a tenhamos visto com a guarda baixa. E eu só ‘to mencionando isso porque, fora nós dois, ninguém que conhecemos a viu com a guarda baixa... - o prateado soava calmo, sem retirar as mãos de seus bolsos. - Vocês viram que ela estava dormindo profundamente, mas mesmo assim segurou a senbon com força antes de encostar nela e, convenhamos, até o melhor de nós não seria capaz de fazer isso acordado, já que não estaríamos atentos para a movimentação praticamente imperceptível de uma senbon lançada daquela forma. Não tem como explicar a forma como a maldição funciona, mas conforme a Thyra começa a pegar no sono, o cabelo dela vai mudando de cor de forma gradual, até que ela esteja em um sono pesado e o cabelo dela esteja completamente azul. Quando ela segurou a senbon, ela havia movimentado a mão ao mesmo tempo em que abriu os olhos, que estavam em cores completamente diferentes do normal. Como eu disse, não tem como explicar a forma como a maldição funciona, mas o fato é que ela mantém a guarda da Thyra mesmo enquanto ela está dormindo. E enquanto os olhos dela estiverem amarelos com a esclera preta, ela não estará consciente de seus atos. - o prateado explicou da forma mais simples possível, passando a esperar alguém se manifestar.

\- Isso explica o susto que ela levou quando os olhos e os cabelos voltaram à cor normal. - Shino comentou baixo, vendo Kakashi assentir.

\- Ela já matou algum companheiro com isso enquanto estava inconsciente? - a voz de Sai soou no mesmo tom de sempre, fazendo Sakura se perguntar o que é que havia de errado com o rapaz. É claro que ela havia se perguntado a mesma coisa, mas ela considerava aquela pergunta ofensiva. Porém Kakashi, Gai e Yamato assentiram ao mesmo tempo, como se houvesse sido ensaiado.

\- Quantos? - Lee perguntou cauteloso, finalmente perdendo seu receio de dizer algo. Ele ainda estava com seus pensamentos presos em como a kunoichi da Akatsuki havia o imobilizado no dia anterior.

\- Nós nunca chegamos a contar, mas posso chutar que foram vários, o suficiente pra te fazer não querer se aproximar dela enquanto ela estiver dormindo. - Gai soou mais sério do que realmente era necessário, fazendo seu pupilo engolir em seco. - E mais uma coisa: se em algum momento em que estivermos lutando contra ela, vocês a virem vomitar sangue, mantenham distância e não ataquem enquanto ela estiver vulnerável. Nunca dá pra saber o que vai acontecer, então evitem atacá-la nessa situação, ou as coisas podem ficar bem ruins para o nosso lado. 


End file.
